


With Eyes Wide Open

by DorrisTang



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: I'll delete this passage immediately, If there's any offense, M/M, Translate with no permission, and apologize for what I;ve done
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:02:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 36,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27589933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorrisTang/pseuds/DorrisTang
Summary: 大战后，在纳西莎的请求下，为了帮助斯内普获得他普林斯家族的遗产，他们结婚了。
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [With Eyes Wide Open](https://archiveofourown.org/works/610909) by [suitesamba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suitesamba/pseuds/suitesamba). 



> I have no rights to use the article to make profit. If the author feels offended because of the translation without permission, I'll delete it as soon as possible and make apology to the author.

With Eyes Wide Open  
  
原摘要：  
  
Narcissa Malfoy以Harry的一个许诺为手段，来要求Harry来帮助Severus完成他外祖父的遗愿，并且保证Prince家族的遗产继承，Harry同意与Severus Snape结婚，和他一起生活一年零一天。但是Prince庄园杂草丛生的花园里有一个秘密，Narcissa也并不是出于好心才帮助Severus的。Harry认为，对于这场婚姻，他应该清醒一点，但是，他不得不对付着Malfoy们的阴谋，而且他慢慢对Severus产生了感情，以及花园里的魔法给了他的生活一个崭新的、完全意想不到的目标。  
  
作者注意：  
  
我开始写The Secret Garden的改编版的时候用了forced marriage这个梗，但写完的时候，结局却是相当不同的。感谢auctasinistra对所有文字的校对，让我在deadline前两周完成了工作，也感谢badgerlady对预览文的校对，感谢abrae的引导、考证和鼓励。  
  
这篇文是写给2012 Snape_Potter Big Bang 在IJ/LJ/DW上的，在Snape_Potter community上润色发表。  
  
这个故事不是以章节或系列形式写的，在这里以一整章的形式贴出。为这样而造成的阅读困难而致歉。

译者注：

开始翻译的时候是2019年1月左右，具体时间我也忘记了，已经隔了很久…但是仍然非常爱这篇作品。如果我能够克服现在的困难，还是会继续翻译下去的！猫爪或者地窖也许有之前的有授权译版，ao3也有英文原文的全部作品，感兴趣的一定要去看啊！非常好看！原作品没有分章，我也就不分章了，可能会阅读困难，抱歉抱歉！

  
第一章  
  
“我想让你与Severus Snape结婚。”  
  
Harry的茶杯掉在了地上。  
  
Narcissa Malfoy随意挥了一下她的魔杖清理掉混乱，她叹了口气。  
  
“我必须说我预料到了这个反应，但是我不知道用什么其他的方法来表达我的请求。”  
  
“写信怎么样？”Harry说，“或者私下里？”他环视拥挤的茶室，女侍者换上了新的茶杯，“听着——我觉得这就是个玩笑……”  
  
Narcissa为Harry倒了一杯新茶。  
  
“我很抱歉，Mr.Potter，但是，我没有在开玩笑。”她不以为然地看向自己的茶杯，这让Harry想起了第一次见到她的时候，在魁地奇世界杯的顶层包厢里，好像她鼻子上沾了什么不愉快的东西似的。他想知道Narcissa的茶杯是不是脏了——不过在这家茶室不太可能。Harry觉得自己穿着朴素得可怜，他非常努力地不去想这个事实：他是这个房间里唯一的一个男性。  
  
“但是……Snape？”他说，谨慎地压低声音。他再一次环视四周，确保没有人听见他们的谈话。Harry松了口气，没有其他顾客注意到他们。  
  
“他讨厌我！我……我的意思是，他……”Harry叹了口气，将杯子放回茶托上，发出“咯”的一声。  
  
尽管Narcissa坚持这不是个玩笑，但他确信这就是个巨大的玩笑。结婚是他脑子里考虑的最后一件事情。跟Snape结婚是个发生可能性极小的事件，以至于他根本无法将“Snape”和“结婚”这两个词放在同一段里，更别说在同一个句子里。  
  
“我不能和Snape结婚。提个别的要求，随便什么别的！”  
  
“需要我提醒你吗，Mr.Potter，是你曾许诺过我，要为我做一件事，我重复一遍，任何事情，我现在就是要求你来实现你给我的这个承诺的。你在我的审判期间做出了承诺，在魔法部面前，在Wizengamot的面前。你不能背弃诺言。这关乎荣誉。”她自信地看着Harry。很显然，她并不想得到异议。  
  
Harry盯着她面前的小桌子，阖了些眼睛，“但为什么是现在呢？”他用之前同样低的声音问，“才过了差不多一年？我以为——好吧，我以为你不会再向我提出什么要求，在一切皆大欢喜之后。”他很茫然，与这间优雅的茶室里显得格格不入。  
  
Narcissa轻微昂起头，“我没有要求你为我们作证，也没有要求你在Severus的审判上为他作证。你是出于自己的自愿，并且我相信即使我请求你不要干这些，你还是会这样做的。所以，虽然你已经帮了我们一个大忙，还是比不上我帮你的那个忙，因为那个忙，你才答应了我一个承诺。”  
  
“好吧。”他咬了一半饼干，Narcissa Malfoy看了一眼飘散在蕾丝桌布上的碎屑，“好吧，我欠你一个承诺，但是和Snape结婚？认真的吗？告诉我这就是个笑话吧。”他觉得恶心，希望自己脸上没有显出来。  
  
“我相信我已经告诉过你了，我没有开玩笑。你是同性恋吗？”她问。  
  
Harry想钻到桌子底下去。  
  
他举起魔杖迅速施了一个闭耳塞听咒，“这可不是喝茶的时候会问别人的问题！”他沙哑着嗓子说。  
  
“如果你是，那你就有资格成为他的另一半。”她端庄地说。  
  
“不！”Harry哑着嗓子，有点慌乱，“不完全是。我的意思是，以前我也喜欢过女孩，女性。”  
  
“那么，你是双性恋？”Narcissa问，她冷漠地看着手里的巧克力饼干。  
  
Harry深深叹了口气，“好吧，”Narcissa露出笑容，他立刻警觉地看着她，“不，我说的是，‘好吧，我们可以在这讨论这个问题’，而不是‘好吧，我可以跟Severus Snape结婚’。”  
  
“哦，我明白你的意思，”她说，“这件事必须尽快——他剩的没多少时间了。”  
  
没多少时间？他虽然不怎么喜欢Snape，但是也不想听见那种消息。“他生病了？我以为他在好转了……”  
  
“他生病了？他当然生病了！他才从医院出来四个月，刚能下床两个月。你在审判庭上看到他了吗，Mr.Potter？当然没有，他是被缺席审判的因为他那时候正处于药物昏迷状态！”  
  
“是的，对不起，”他看着桌子嘟囔道。但是他一点也没觉得抱歉，一点也没有。Severus Snape这些年找了他很多麻烦，他跟着Dumbledore的计划，还有他自己的计划。为什么他不能早点告诉Harry真相呢？精心设计的计划差不多要了他们所有人的命。他知道Dumbledore跟Snape一样应该被责备，但是鉴于Snape还活着，对他生气比较容易，而Dumbledore则已经不在了。  
  
“Severus Snape将在明年的一月九日满四十岁，”Narcissa在意味深长的停顿之后继续说，“如果他没有结婚，他将失去Prince的家族遗产。这是他外祖父遗愿中一项荒谬的条款。”  
  
“Prince的家族遗产？他正住的地方吗？”Harry看向Narcissa的眼睛。他正努力地想严肃这次谈话，让气氛尽量自然，直到Narcissa暴露她的真实目的，但是这对他来说还是太超现实了。  
  
“不是。Severus正与我们住在一起，在Malfoy庄园里。魔法部将他父亲的房子征用了并且……”  
  
“他父亲还活着？”Harry插话进来，打断了她。  
  
Narcissa瞪了他一眼。  
  
“不，他父亲已经去世了。但是他留给了Severus一间房子——相当破的一间小屋子，很破——在Manchester。Severus还从未去过Prince庄园，当然，那属于他母家的外祖父。在八年前他外祖父去世以后，庄园由两个非常忠诚的家养小精灵照看。Severus他自己是无法继承庄园的，直到他与另一个古老的巫师家族联姻之后，一切要在他四十岁之前。”  
  
“古老的巫师家族？那你为什么还来跟我说这件事？我妈妈是麻瓜出身。Weasley家族的哪一个不行吗？Charlie喜欢男人……”Charlie可能不会欣赏自己的做法，把他介绍给他们的前魔药课教授。  
  
Narcissa怒目而视。Harry相当确定当他提及Weasley的时候，她皱了一下鼻子。“你拥有Potter的姓氏，这就足够了。”  
  
“到底是什么意思？”Harry怀疑地问，“是你们想摆脱Snape？让他从Malfoy庄园搬出去？”  
  
Narcissa精密控制的表情没有一点变化，但她眨了眨眼。啊哈。  
  
“我的目的与你无关，Mr.Potter，”她过于自我保护地回答，“你欠我一个承诺，我使用它，这就足够了。你有责任帮助我。”  
  
“没错，我假设你已经和Snape讨论过这件事了？你问他想跟谁结婚，然后他说‘Harry Potter’，然后你说‘太方便了，他正好欠我一个承诺’。”  
  
“是的，差不多是这样子。”她说，喝茶的时候，她露出一个含糊的微笑。  
  
“等一下，”Harry再一次用怀疑的目光看着她，“Snape居然是gay？我以为他爱的是我妈妈？”  
  
“哦，他之后确实更喜欢男性，”Narcissa回答，她的声音非常冷漠，“他也同意了与我为他找的人，不论是谁，缔结婚约，只要证明我找来的候选人附和所有条件。还有一个附加条件，他必须与他的伴侣在Prince庄园住满一年，来使遗产生效。”  
  
“你想让我与Snape结婚并且和他住在一起？不是只是‘名誉上的’那种？”他感觉自己的胃一沉，他到底怎么才能摆脱这些东西？  
  
“一年零一天。这是很长一段时间吗？Mr.Potter？你的露营旅行都比这个长。”  
  
他沉默地从一数到十。他非常确定，在公共场合扇Narcissa耳光，尽管这能给他一点安慰，是不可取的行为。他盯着自己的茶杯，觉得如果他抬眼看一下就会忍不住自己，他深吸了口气。  
  
“然后呢？我们再离婚？”  
  
“在Severus继承遗产之后，你们要怎么办与我无关。”她说。  
  
Harry看着她，有些东西好像正向他走来，非常麻烦，阴谋诡计一般的陷阱。  
  
“他什么看法？”他问，靠向后背两手交叉在身前。他现在感觉自信一点了，当Narcissa喝茶的时候，他仔细地盯着她，假装漠不关心，但Narcissa显然没有注意，“Snape怎么会同意和你找的那个老男人结婚？”  
  
“你觉得你自己就是一个‘老男人’？”她问，同时上下批判地打量他。  
  
“他什么看法？”他重复了一遍，无视Narcissa的问题。  
  
“如果我告诉你，你就会同意吗？你就会和Severus Snape结婚？”  
  
“我不同意的话，你要做什么？”他回答。  
  
她轻轻耸了耸肩，“你承认你欠我一个承诺，不是吗？”  
  
他叹了口气，不情愿地点点头。  
  
“有这么糟糕吗？Mr.Potter？一段短暂的婚姻，来帮助战争中的英雄得到他的遗产？同时解决掉你人生中遗留的那个承诺问题？你现在多大——十九岁？”  
  
“十八岁，”他说，“两周后十九岁。所以他是什么看法？”  
  
“啊哈，重新绕回来了，是吗？”Narcissa问，不以为然地压低了声音，“让我们开门见山吧，我不想分享我的丈夫。”  
  
Harry盯着她，他知道自己的嘴巴张开了但是他现在好像很难合上，她的话暗示……？  
  
“没错，Mr.Potter，”她说，“霍格沃兹校长被我的丈夫所吸引，同时，我的儿子喜欢校长，我的处境就非常难以忍受，不论哪一边。我自愿为他解决他的遗产继承问题——他自己一个人是绝对解决不了的，顺便说一句——作为交换，他同意不会染指任何一个Malfoy家的男人。”  
  
“但是……但是……”Harry几乎说不出话来了。Snape想要Lucius Malfoy？Draco Malfoy想要Snape？  
  
“是这样的，Mr.Potter？你还有什么想问的？”  
  
他摇了摇头。没有，绝对没有了。除了……  
  
“他知道吗？”他问，“他知道你来找我吗？”  
  
“不。”她回答的话让Harry了解了，当Snape发现她居然把线牵到他这来的时候，他绝对会非常惊讶。  
  
惊讶——并且不会太满意。  
  
“好吧，如果他同意，我就答应。”Harry下定决心说。  
  
“他已经答应了与我选的任何一个人缔结婚约。”Narcissa提醒他。  
  
“即使是我也可以？”Harry艰难地将来龙去脉拼凑在一起。发生的事情太多了，也太突然了。结婚？他还很年轻呢。和一个男人结婚？当大家——也不是所有人——都不知道他是个gay的时候？他们能假设他做这些只是为了帮助Snape，履行自己给Narcissa Malfoy的诺言，跳过Harry Potter实际上喜欢男人这件事吗？如果他们真的不在意Harry Potter喜欢男人呢？然后会发生什么？  
  
“即使是你，”Narcissa十分肯定地说，“你只有十八岁，Mr.Potter。你面前还有一整个人生。你可以做这件事，一件小事，为了Severus——也为了我自己——然后在二十岁的时候回到你原本的轨迹上去。”  
  
他不得不答应，那样听起来，其实也不算太坏。Harry当时是第一个承认他缺乏一个确定性的，好吧，确定性的人生目标。大战结束之后，他回到霍格沃兹上完了被推迟的七年级，并且跳过N.E.W.T.s考试，直接进入了傲罗学习课程，魔法部敞开大门欢迎他提前举行就职仪式，但他出于自己的内心做出了一个令魔法世界所有人都惊讶的一个决定，在夏天去度了一个假。  
  
去思考，去旅行，去放松，享受生活，打打业余的魁地奇比赛。  
  
夏日假期于九月正式结束，当新一轮的傲罗培训开班的时候，Harry被录入了那个班。  
  
现在又来了。  
  
“一年，Mr.Potter，只是一年。”  
  
突然，也许是因为他累了，他的大脑被围绕着的香水味所影响了，这听起来居然没有那么糟糕。Snape没有那么差劲，真的没有。他易怒，当然，刻薄，但是他三番五次地救了Harry的性命。他也从来没有向Harry要过什么回报，即使Harry知道他绝对有权利这么做。好吧，也许他就是想跟我有个了结。见鬼。这是Narcissa的计划里的另一个陷阱。一个巨大的陷阱。  
  
“我必须要冠他的姓吗？我不能想象我叫Harry Snape这件事。”这不是他真正想问的那个问题，但是也挺重要的。  
  
Narcissa大笑。  
  
“Mr.Potter，Severus Snape是要以Prince的姓氏继承Prince家族的遗产。他将会以Severus Prince出现，而你，当然，Harry Potter-Prince。”  
  
“当然。”他嘟囔。  
  
“古老的巫师家族，像Black家族、Malfoy家族、Prince家族……都以他们的姓氏而自豪。”  
  
“还有Potter家族。”Harry说，“我可以在一年之后拿回我的姓——是吧？”  
  
“当然，如果Severus将你从契约中解除，你就可以再一次自由地使用Potter这个姓。”她假笑着说，“找一位女士，结婚，生小孩。”  
  
“如果他把我解除？”Harry脑中警铃大作。  
  
“哦，我很抱歉，当他将你解除的时候，”她纠正道，冷酷地微笑，令人完全看不出她的抱歉。  
  
他改变了策略。  
  
“为什么是我？”他问，尽量让自己听起来不那么暴躁。  
  
“为什么是你？”Narcissa Malfoy的嘴唇弯曲成一个冷笑的弧度，“你欠我的，你也欠他的。并且，我有太多选择吗，Mr.Potter？你知道有其他古老的巫师家族里的合适人选可能会愿意嫁给一个丑陋的，脾气差的，还杀掉了整个巫师世界敬仰的巫师的英雄的人？”  
  
好吧，如果像她说的那样……  
  
“这个计划上写满了失败，你知道的，”Harry说。他不准备靠喋喋不休地抱怨来摆脱掉这件事了，所以他换了个迂回的方式，“Snape正热烈追求着你的丈夫。”  
  
Narcissa Malfoy的眼睛眯起，他以为会有更多的反应，但她的脸仍然保持着那副冷漠的样子。  
  
“你的儿子也正喜欢Snape。”她的眼睛又动了一下，这还差不多，“然而你却想把他推给别的人结婚——一个他以前非常不喜欢的人。”  
  
她脸上的笑容几乎算是毛骨悚然了，“一个年轻、健康、与他曾经爱过的女人十分相像，但却拥有着他更喜欢的男子体格的人。一个与魔法部关系密切的、从来不会犯错误即使他决定在毕业之后要度个夏休假期来‘找寻自己’。并且千万不要忘记，如果与你结婚——与任何人结婚——他将会继承他本要放弃了但是又拥有的遗产，哦，Severus Snape考虑与你结婚这件事都不用考虑两遍，Harry Potter。”  
  
好吧，这让他感觉十分不快。  
  
“等等，你还没有正面回答我的问题。我必须要和他睡吗？”  
  
“不是我让你回忆起这个问题的，”Narcissa回答，她现在看起来挺愉悦，但是她努力让自己看起来不那么幸灾乐祸。  
  
“我说的只是‘形式婚姻’，只有名分，”Harry说，“而你说的好像Snape非常开心把我放在他身边，好像我不仅仅是他获得遗产的一种手段。”  
  
“你可以和他在婚姻协议中交涉，”Narcissa说，她指甲修剪整齐的手在空中招了一下，示意侍者买单。  
  
“婚姻协议？”  
  
Narcissa点了点头，看起来好像是戏弄失败的时候表现出的遗憾，“婚姻是交易行为，Mr.Potter，不是感情合作。”  
  
“然而我发现你并不希望你自己的交易中穿插着Snape的感情插曲，”Harry小声说。他一直打算的是为爱情步入婚姻。是他太天真了吗？  
  
“我们协议中的忠诚条约将我们的婚姻保持的很好，Mr.Potter。”她说的是“保持”这个词，就好像她认为有别的方法破坏它一样。  
  
她看了账单，当Harry伸手去摸口袋的时候摇了摇头，“我来请客。我今天邀请你来喝茶，并且给了你一个相当大的惊喜。”  
  
Harry点了点头，起来站直了身体，这倒是真的。  
  
“那么，星期六晚上见？”  
  
“什么？”星期六晚上见什么？  
  
“哦，抱歉，我没有说吗？”她轻笑道，听起来很难听，绝对不真诚，“七点钟的晚餐。带来你的代理人——我们要开始讨论协议了。”  
  
“协……”他的声音逐渐减小。  
  
Narcissa愤怒地摇头，提示他：“Arthur Weasley，Mr.Potter，Augusta Longbottom。古老家族的一员就可以。”  
  
他点了点头，目送她离开，他已经知道星期六要带谁和他一起去了。不是Mr.Weasley。不是奈威的奶奶。是一个意料不到的，但非常有用处的人。  
  
第二章  
  
“Mr.Potter和Mrs.Tonks，”Harry在星期六晚上七点整，敲响了门，对穿着宽外袍的家养小精灵说道。  
  
当Narcissa Malfoy出现之后，家养小精灵退后了几步，当她看到她姐姐的时候，说话结巴了一下，才向她的客人们打招呼致意。  
  
“好吧，这真是，太出乎意料了，”她维持着假象的礼貌说。她向Andromeda伸出手去，Andromeda握了握，两个人握的力度都很轻，她们除了摩擦手指之外什么也没做。  
  
“我的代理人，”Harry说。今天他可比上次他们喝茶的时候更自在一点。“你确实建议过我该带个古老家族的人来。”  
  
“那么你已经完成了你的任务，”Narcissa表示，她的目光落在Andromeda身上，Andromeda正好奇地打量宽阔的入口通道，她抬头看向挂在楼梯上面的水晶枝形吊灯。“你选的丈夫再好不过了。”  
  
Narcissa的目光从她姐姐身上转移到Harry身上，她从头到脚打量了他，从抛光一新的眼镜到靴子，然后高昂地点了点头。上一次他们见面的时候，他穿着随意的袍子，里面是麻瓜衣服。今天，在Andromeda的坚持下，他穿了新袍子，头发修剪打理柔顺了。Andromeda周一就过去陪他挑选巫师袍，并且坚决认为他要花多点钱在衣服上，这比他之前买的所有衣服花销都要大。她选了一块丝绸质地的、绣着复杂纹饰的布料，然后他经历了一段令人尴尬的私人订制测量，之后又拖着他去买新靴子，因为显然在Malfoy庄园的正餐上穿运动鞋是不恰当的。于是，在今天早上，他又被粗鲁地拽去一个发型师那里，打了香波，剪了头发，做了按摩和面部护理。Andromeda在美容的时候加入了他，他们并排斜靠着，脸上涂着砂砾质粘稠的绿色物质。他非常高兴，面部护理装扮了一下他的身份。  
  
他现在想知道那些准备值不值。他花了一个星期研究巫师的婚姻协议条款。他还花了一整个晚上和Hermione、Ron待在一起，列了一张如果与Severus Snape结婚的利弊清单，在有利条款的最上方是——还清人生的承诺——这一条已经胜过了一切。“他又老，又丑，大鼻子，令人讨厌，尖刻，爱的是Lucius Malfoy，一个Slytherin，过去喜欢你母亲，很难闻，牙也不好，令人不愉快，你不爱他，他也不爱你，在霍格沃兹对你那样子，杀死了Dumbledore即使是Dumbledore让他这么做的吧，而且他鼻子真的很大。”  
  
这个星期里，他想过那么一两次，这整件事情会不会就是个精心策划的玩笑，尽管Narcissa再三确认不是。然而，Andromeda让他清醒一点。他上周六和Narcissa喝完茶之后立即就去找了她，当他和Teddy在地上坐着玩一篮子积木的时候，他给Andromeda讲了整个来龙去脉。  
  
“她不是认真的吧，她是吗？”他最后问了一遍。  
  
“Narcissa不喜欢开玩笑，”Andromeda回答。她善意又好奇地看着Harry给高兴着的Teddy重新搭了一个积木的塔。“Harry，你为什么没想过这样子做？就告诉她你不是gay——就算你以性向为由拒绝她，也不会有损巫师的荣誉的。”  
  
Teddy伸出小手把新搭的塔推倒了，当Harry鼓掌的时候他高兴地尖叫，显然他喜欢散了一地的混乱和响声。  
  
“Harry？”  
  
“我是gay，”他说，Teddy咯咯笑的时候他又搭起塔来，“嗯，我觉得我是。”他叹息，试探着看了一眼Andromeda。她正看着他，脸上带着奇怪的表情。  
  
“我在跟谁开玩笑吗？我确实是，真的。我不知道Narcissa怎么知道的，但她就是已经知道了。”  
  
“好吧，”在一阵尴尬的沉默之后，她说，“你是对的。你不能通过否认性向来摆脱Snape。但是说实话，Harry，你可以就简单地别理会这件事。你可能会在某些圈子里丢脸，但如果因为这件不想要的事你就谴责自己，实在是愚蠢。你做的事已经值得一些特别的奖赏，年轻人。”  
  
“如果我就置之不理的话，我脑子里会仍然悬着那个承诺，”他说，当Teddy把一只玩具马放在塔顶之后为自己鼓掌的时候，他微笑，“如果我同意，我就还清了Narcissa和Snape的人情。等我还清之后，我就可以继续自己的生活了。”  
  
“但是Harry——你说的可是Severus Snape。他可以让你这一年很不愉快，尤其是当你对我说了Narcissa为什么要让他搬出她家之后。”  
  
他耸了耸肩。他不想记起提到混血王子时出现的，那些困扰他的感情。“我们可以尽量保持远离彼此。我可以去傲罗学校里待着。但是我怀疑我们不得不经常看见彼此。”  
  
“历史悠久的家族对待这些事情都很严肃，Harry。”Andromeda警告他说。  
  
“没错，这实际上就是我来这的原因。Narcissa正在准备星期六的晚餐，她告诉我要带一个代理人来。”当Teddy高兴地再次击倒了积木塔时，他抬头看向她。“她建议我带Arthur Weasley或者Augusta Longbottom来。但我想让你去。”他探过身抱起Teddy，站起来期待地看着Andromeda，把Teddy举高又放下来逗他开心。  
  
“你的代理人？”她缓慢地问道。  
  
“用来做婚姻协议的沟通，”他说，他知道Andromeda一定了解其中那复杂的东西。如果她不了解，那他这一周就有很多功课要做了。  
  
“当然，”她说。她的面庞在经历了失去整个家庭之后本来变得如此憔悴，但在与Teddy生活了几个月之后又轻快了一些，现在，因为面前的这个挑战，她又变得容光焕发起来。“你了解巫师婚姻的协议吗，Harry？”  
  
“什么都不知道，”他承认说。“如果不是Narcissa提起有协议，我根本就不会知道这回事。我就只参加过一个婚礼，而且谁也没提过还有个协议。”  
  
“通常只有富有的家族才会制定协议，或者那些由中间人作保的婚姻也会有协议——你明白的，用来将有权势和金钱的家族结合在一起。协议可以事无巨细到任何方面，有时候会花上几个月来协商。”  
  
“要花几个月也挺好的，”他看上去有点惆怅。“但我觉得Narcissa甚至不会让协商持续几周。”他坐在Andromeda旁边的沙发上，Teddy从他的腿上爬向他外祖母。“她希望Snape尽快搬离她的家。她说在我二十岁的时候就可以从这场婚姻里解脱了。”  
  
Andromeda打了个呼哨，“你掌握主动权，Harry。别忘了。Narcissa想让Snape离开她的家，而Snape想要继承Prince的遗产。而你唯一的弱点就是那个欠下的承诺本身。但只要你答应了和Snape结婚，你就还清楚了。你没答应任何其他特殊的条件，对吧？”  
  
“嗯……是的，”他说，当Andromeda向他皱眉的时候，他感到十分局促不安，“我答应的包含两个要求——和Snape一起住在Prince庄园，以及时间是一年零一天。他结婚之后就可以住在庄园里，但是只有在和他的配偶一起在那住一年之后才可以正式继承遗产。”  
  
“那些都是遗嘱里的条款吧，我猜测？”Andromeda问，她用手抚摸过Teddy坚韧的淡棕色头发。Harry觉得她把这个小男孩抱在腿上的时候看起来比她妹妹还要年轻。  
  
“没错。”他四处看了看这个舒适的房间，这里到处散落着Teddy的玩具，突然意识到，如果他答应了结婚，那么他的生活就会天翻地覆。现在想起来还是非常荒诞——他甚至还没见过Snape。当他的前教授看见他的时候一定会对着Narcissa的脸放声大笑，尽管那位女士保证过他绝对不会。“所以，你同意当我的代理人了？帮我沟通协议？”  
  
“当然，Harry。没什么比看到我妹妹发现你选了我时的表情再令我愉悦的了。”她微笑起来。“所以，你已经想好了在你的婚姻协议里要写什么了吗？”  
  
“我想要继续使用我的姓，但Narcissa暗示我这不可能。”他深思道，漫不经心地看着Teddy的白色小运动鞋，探过去系了个松松的结。“我不知道——也许一些关于互相尊重的内容。让他像对待一个成年人一样平等的对待我。”  
  
Andromeda温柔的笑了一下，点了点头，“我向你保证，Harry，虽然协议里基本上没触及过这些条款，但是它们可以被加进去。他们对你对遗产的态度那部分条款更感兴趣，如果你在那一年之内就离婚的话。”  
  
“我们还会离婚？还允许那样假设？”他问，“在协议里还要那样写？”  
  
“很少一部分巫师婚姻会因为其中一方死亡而终止，”Andromeda说，当Harry反驳的时候把两手握了起来，“也就是说，有这种可能，万一真的这样了，得有相应的条款。还得加进协议里一条，如果违反了协议，也就违反了遗嘱。我们必须小心再小心，Harry，在我们和他们沟通之前得把条件都想清楚。”  
  
“我不想要他的遗产，”Harry说，“我有足够的钱——和财产。他可以都拿走。那不就是他要结婚的理由吗？让他能继承他外祖父的遗产，不是吗？”  
  
Andromeda握着Teddy的手拍在一起，这使小男孩很高兴，“哦，我觉得不止这些，真的，或者说原本就不是Narcissa想选择你的。Narcissa不可能丝毫不在意Snape的想法。这件事是她一手促成的。”她叹了口气，“完全没变过。”她出神地想，想起了她童年时期，在她仍然作为Black家族的高贵一员时，Harry想知道那时候发生了什么事情。“我觉得当我们这周末到访Malfoy庄园的时候，一定会发现一两个惊喜。”  
  
现在他们就在这了——Malfoy庄园里，跟着Narcissa上到正式的会客厅去。Harry几乎没怎么注意周围的摆设，但他大致感觉出这里是豪华的。他正努力抑制胃里下沉的感觉，以及心里的担忧。上一次他见到Snape的时候，他以为他死了，在流满鲜血的地面上，周遭是尖叫声。他甚至不知道Snape是怎么活下来的——他是怎么最后到了圣芒戈，而不是和其他战死在战争中的人一起躺在墓地里。他定了神，决定把注意力放回Snape本身的身上，放回估量Snape对Narcissa的计划的反应上，与Harry Potter结婚这件事上。  
  
“进行商议的人都到了。”Narcissa进入会客厅的时候宣布，有三个男人已经在那里了，三个人都端着玻璃杯，头转向她。  
  
Snape看着Harry很久才点了点头，在那时候Lucius和Draco也毫不避讳地看着他，然后精明地打量Andromeda。  
  
尽管Snape的表情没什么变化，Harry还是直觉感觉到，选择Andromeda作为他的代表人令Snape对他的评价不知怎么上升了一两个级别。  
  
Snape看起来和他之前平常一样，至少第一眼看上去是这样。他的头发比以前长了一些，但仍然乌黑，和之前一样泛着油光。他的头发因为长长了而在后面束了起来，这让他的脸看起来更加棱角分明。长鼻子，严厉乌黑的眼睛，刻意而厌恶的表情。就是他与平常一样的样子——就是那样，又不是。你一直都明白，只要他在那，他就悄无声息地把Harry边缘化。唯一显著的不同之处在于，Snape穿了一件极其正式的巫师袍，在领口和袖口有绿色的滚边。蛇怪攻击他的伤口仍然触目可见，正在愈合，并不吓人，也没有损坏他的形象。Harry想知道那些伤口的情况，想知道Snape怎么样，身体损伤成什么样子了。奇怪的是，这不是他恐惧的事情中最严重的那一个。  
  
Snape看到Harry显然并不惊讶。他应该已经知道了，Narcissa使用了她被欠下的那个承诺，并且希望Harry出于信誉来这里答应这件事。因为Harry做的事很正常。  
  
然而这显然确实是Harry来这的理由。出于信誉，责任。他做出了承诺，他就得遵守它，即使——即使是那意味着要与他一直讨厌的人结婚，他讨厌那个人直到……直到他最后终于明白了，当他回到Dumbledore的办公室里的时候，他那时候认为Snape已经死了。  
  
Harry站在那儿，看着Malfoy们和Snape，Andromeda走向Lucius，向他伸出手打了招呼。她回头意味深长地看了Harry一眼，走向了Draco，然后Harry想起来他也得向主人打招呼。  
  
“Mr.Malfoy。”  
  
他与Lucius Malfoy握手，Lucius目不转睛地看着他。  
  
“Mr.Potter。欢迎你到Malfoy庄园来。”他的声音非常礼貌，尽管他的话说的不那么欢迎他。他握着Harry的手非常用力，目光停留在他身上的时间很长，眼神过于密切。  
  
Harry抽出手来，非常想再袍子上擦一擦。他克制住了冲动，想起Andromeda训练过他的那些礼仪，转向了Draco。  
  
“Potter，”Draco拖长语调，慢吞吞地说。他打量地一瞥Harry，作出一副无趣的样子。跟Lucius握的过紧、过于具有侵略性相比，Draco只是碰了一秒就松开了他的手。他的手心出乎意料的都是汗水。  
  
“Draco，”他回道。Andromeda坚决认为他不应该称呼Draco的他的姓，既然Harry也不想叫他Mr.Malfoy，那Draco就可以了。Harry向他点了点头，尽量显得友好一些，或者至少随意一点。这一次距离他上一次来Malfoy庄园还不到一年半，在非常不同的情况下，并且从那时起一切都有了天翻地覆的变化，不过有一些也没变。真的。  
  
从他的余光里，他看到Andromeda正在和Snape说话，他还发现Draco的目光也移向了Snape。他转回目光来，感觉到Andromeda揽住了他的肩，把他拉近自己的方向。  
  
他伸出了手：“Severus。”  
  
在这。他说出来了。他向Andromeda确认，他永远不可能称呼Snape他的名字。而她也向他确定，他可以，而且他必须这么做。他这就有一个成为和Snape平等的人的机会，如果叫他Snape教授或者Snape的话，就和他在这段关系中不是同级地位了。  
  
Snape握住他的手。冰凉，干燥的手指紧握着他。  
  
“Harry。又见面了。”  
  
Harry，被叫到名字的人正看着他们握在一起的手，然后抬起头，迅速试图掩饰一下自己。Snape声音低沉，几乎只比耳语的声音高一点，与Harry记忆中的低沉程度不太一样，基本像是悦耳而富有旋律似的。易于识别，又不易于识别。Harry的眼神很快移到脖颈上的伤疤上去，然后又移到Snape的脸上。  
  
Harry。他从来不记得Snape叫过他的名字，这听起来很奇怪，感觉很不得劲，当然，显然是为了回应他刚才自己打招呼时的称呼。  
  
“确实是又见面了。”他采纳Andromeda的建议，让自己的回答变得简练、一语中的。不需要浪费口舌。至少不是现在。  
  
尽管他们也没有浪费口舌的机会，因为Narcissa立刻将他们引到了餐厅里去。晚餐正式而少言。Draco一半时间盯着Harry，一半时间盯着Snape。Harry努力与Narcissa保持着合礼貌的对话，偶尔看一眼Andromeda来确定自己用的叉子是否正确。Lucius和Draco的行为完全相同，看看Snape，再看看Harry，然后又移回Severus身上，而Snape正缓慢而有条不紊地吃着晚餐，他没吃多少。这不是一顿令人舒适的正餐，尽管Harry知道，这可能是他吃过的最昂贵的一顿饭了，但一天之后他可能都想不起他吃了什么、到底什么味道。  
  
吃过饭后，Lucius和Draco暂时离开，Draco看起来非常不情愿。Narcissa像女王似的领着Harry、Severus和Andromeda到了一间私密的休息室去，轻轻关上了她身后的门。Harry听到她的脚步声慢慢变小，离开了走廊。屋子中央有一张矩形的书桌和三个塞在旁边的座位，一个座位单独在远的一边，两个挨得很近。羊皮纸、羽毛笔和墨水放在桌子上，还有几本皮制的书。  
  
Snape当即选择了远的一边的座位坐下。  
  
“首先是遗嘱部分的条款，”当Harry僵硬地在Andromeda旁边坐下时，Snape以与之前同样低沉的声音开头说道。他说话的时候没有看Harry，没有闲谈，也没有任何前言——没有“好吧，现在不是有点奇怪吗？”，也没有“我从来没想过会和你来协商婚姻协议，Mr.Potter。”他只是打开了一个卷轴，在面前的桌子上展开，迅速地寻找到相关的语句条款，并且读了出来。  
  
“Severus Snape必须在他四十岁之前与一位古老家族中的合法继承人缔结婚约。当他与他的配偶居住在Prince庄园满一年零一天之后，遗产将过继给他。如果他的婚姻不合法，或者未跟配偶一起居住在Prince庄园，那么我的遗产将留给我忠诚家养小精灵，Edward和Victoria……”  
  
“Edward和Victoria！”Harry没忍住说了一句，“这种名字……？”  
  
Andromeda在桌子下面使劲踢了一下他的脚，他闭上了嘴，Snape停住话头，眯起眼睛看向他。  
  
“Prince家族的家养小精灵都是以传统英式名字命名的，”他说，“不是所有家养小精灵都要起Knobby和Blinky这种名字。”  
  
Harry看向Severus。Knobby和Blinky？他怎么知道……？  
  
“请继续，Severus，”Andromeda说。她又轻轻碰了Harry一下，于是他眨了下眼睛，向Snape点了点头。  
  
“是的，请继续。很抱歉我打断了你。”  
  
第二章下  
  
Severus皱起眉毛低头看文件。“那么这个任务就交给了我忠诚的家养小精灵，Edward和Victoria，来确保婚姻的合法性，以及Severus Snape与他的男性配偶居住在一起。”  
  
“男性——哦！”  
  
“哦，是的，就是那样。”Snape却笑了起来。笑了！他的嘴角轻微地勾起，Harry从来没有看过Snape那样的表情，他姑且当做是微笑吧。Harry觉得，尽管那个笑容相当细微、且不情愿，但是那让Snape的表情变得生动起来。  
  
“技术层面来说，你是妻子那一方。”  
  
他没忍住张开了嘴，Andromeda再一次踩住了他的脚趾。“这只是程序性的细节，Harry，”她说，她的声音确定而平静，“别计较文字。在传统婚姻中，一方是丈夫，一方是妻子。鉴于当下要继承Prince遗产，Severus就应该成为丈夫，而你则是妻子。”  
  
他抽搐地点了点头。虽然Andromeda已经尽她最大努力来帮助他，但她没提过这个细节。  
  
“这是全部条款，”Snape说。他看着桌子另一侧的Harry和Andromeda。“遗嘱中没有规定在我继承遗产之后的婚姻状况，所以我只需要一个配偶到继承时那愉快的一天。然后，Narcissa已经解释过了，Mr.Potter，你可以继续你的生活。”  
  
他没有任何道谢的话，没有真诚的赏识，没有对Harry将要做的这些无私、又滑稽得勇敢的事的认可。结婚，在十八岁的时候，还是和他的前教授，曾经爱过他妈妈的一个男人。伏地魔阵营里的一个间谍。  
  
一个获得了梅林一级勋章的男人。  
  
“好吧，”Harry说，“就这么办，继续。”  
  
“让我先从最不愉快的婚姻需求算起吧，”Snape说，“你不得不延迟傲罗训练一年。”  
  
Andromeda的手紧紧握住Harry，他努力不让自己站起来对他喊出“什么？”或者直接对着他的脸大笑。他盯着Snape，想找寻出在他说出这个消息时脸上的愉悦。但Snape的脸上仍然保持着冷漠。  
  
“Severus，”Andromeda说，她的指甲快陷进Harry的手心里了，“Harry已经推迟了三个月了。再继续推迟很可能会危及他的傲罗申请。”  
  
“我明白，我提前为任何将打断Mr.Potter事业的事情表示歉意，”Snape回答说。他的声音仍然低沉地像是耳语。Harry得轻轻前倾着身子才能听到。“然而，遗嘱中提及的家养小精灵相当传统。一位Prince的妻子也许可以去度假，但是她绝不能一整天，每一天，都不在家里。他们认为，Mr.Potter离家训练不是‘居住在一起的丈夫和妻子’应该做的。”  
  
Harry难以置信地看了Andromeda一眼。不。这不是事情该有的发展走向。他还指着傲罗训练课程在和Snape结婚这一年里分分心呢。  
  
Andromeda认真地看向Harry，向他谨慎地点了点头，允许他开口。她看起来有些抱歉。她显然没有预料到这种情况。  
  
“你确定吗？我们不能和家养小精灵谈谈？让他们明白这只是个现代的婚姻方式？”  
  
在他旁边的Andromeda用手捂住了嘴，Snape稳稳地看向他，他的嘴唇再一次扬起了一个疑似的微笑。  
  
“不行，我觉得行不通，”他说，他的目光投向Harry。Harry思考着和Andromeda交换了一个眼神。“这些被特别选中的家养小精灵在Prince家族中服务的时间比我的寿命还要长。最重要的是，他们掌管着Prince庄园的所有钥匙。他们立誓效忠于Prince家族。他们不会理解你将事业居然放在家庭之上的，任何时候都不行。如果你不能延迟傲罗培训的话，我想你应该去跟Narcissa谈谈，现在。”他坐回座椅里，双臂交叉抱在胸前。他看起来非常镇静。他是正期望着Harry走开吗？  
  
也许，Harry想到，也许他希望这件事就作罢。  
  
“不幸的是，Harry，我与Severus意见一样，”Andromeda说，“遗嘱里清楚地声明了，家养小精灵将依据你们是否居住在一起来判断你们是不是夫妻。我并没有见过这些家养小精灵，但是我情愿相信他们更希望你留在家里掌控家事。”  
  
Harry在他的座位上坐的笔直，手试着抓住点什么东西——什么都行——这能让他想起他们和Andromeda来这里前昨夜讨论的事情。一个婚姻协议。他有选择吗？同意与Snape结婚，或者让Narcissa向公众公布他食言了。他做噩梦梦到过，如果他拒绝这桩交易的话Narcissa会要求他些别的什么事情。  
  
但他还没准备好，没准备好向Andromeda承认，向所有人承认，他还不确定他究竟是不是想当一名傲罗。大家都期望他当的，不是吗？如果他不当傲罗的话，他这一辈子又能做什么？  
  
除了当Snape的一年妻子之外。  
  
“不需要Narcissa，”他回答，强行将自信塞进他的声音里，虽然他自己感觉不到，“我可以同意这些条款。但我想继续讨论一下协议本身。”  
  
不错的回答。他可以从Snape和Andromeda两个人的反应里推断出，他们俩本来都认为这是个巨大的阻碍。  
  
“这个协议，”Snape看了他一会儿，将遗嘱卷了起来，选择了另一卷。他将羊皮卷推向另一侧的Harry和Andromeda。“我使用的是标准协议，做了一些小的修订，”他解释道，“我会给你时间浏览一下。”  
  
Harry起身拿过羊皮卷打开，将它放在他和Andromeda中间的桌子上，以便于他们能够一起阅读。  
  
当他看到这份标准协议和之前那份Andromeda给他看的那份几近相同的时候，Harry松了一口气，他在过去的一周里研读了很多次。她花时间向他解释了一些术语，他现在看这份协议，已经可以无视许多之前令他困惑（更不用提之前几乎是惊厥）的东西。  
  
“继承人条款没有删除。”他说。  
  
“没有办法删除，”Snape说，他的表情表示了他的惊讶，Snape发现Harry为这次见面做了充分的准备。“我外祖父的遗嘱里并未明确指出要我有继承人，但是更改条款可能会让家养小精灵警觉……”  
  
“这份协议已经足够暧昧了，Harry，”Andromeda说，她的声音像是他身侧的一个港湾，“由于婚姻的职责是用来延续家族，还有就是，姓氏，婚姻中双方都不可以在任何时候试图阻止子嗣的诞育……”  
  
“试图阻止？”Harry重复了一遍她的话。  
  
“对于两名巫师来说，我们两个应该是试图孕育，而不是阻止。”Snape说，“这项留着就可以了。男性孕育非常罕见，如果没有通过复杂困难的魔药过程是不会成功的。我向你保证，Harry，就算我未经你允许偷偷混入食物中给你服下，你也会注意到魔药带来的一系列荷尔蒙反应。”他意味深长地看着Harry的胸膛，Harry感觉自己脸红了。他们曾经在魔法史课本中读到过有关强大的巫师孕育孩子的内容。这是他在Binns教授那温暖而令人昏昏欲睡的课堂上能记住的唯一的内容。他迅速低头看向协议，Andromeda在继续向前读了。  
  
“忠诚条款被移除了，”她说，先看了看Harry，又看了看Snape。  
  
“考虑到我们的情况——”Snape开口道。  
  
“留下继承条款但是移除了忠诚条款？”Harry看羊皮卷的时候摇了摇头，皱起了眉。他抬头看Snape，直接直视着他。Andromeda在他旁边动了一下，但没有说话。“如果你真的担心协议会违背你外祖父的遗嘱的话，你应该不会允许不忠诚的存在吧。”  
  
“移除这一条并不是说允许不忠诚的存在，”Snape简短停顿之后说道，他也直视着Harry，给出一个长时间的，细想的表情。Harry成功毫无畏惧地迎着他的凝视。他现在遇到了今天唯一一项可能会打破他承诺的条款，Snape刚刚已经说了出来。  
  
“那为什么要移除它？”Harry问，“忠诚对我来说非常重要。我不能跟一个不忠贞的伴侣结婚。”  
  
“移除它只是代表移除了巫师界一些古老而严重的处罚法律。”Snape的凝视暗了下来，Harry意识到，Snape原本绝对并没打算向自己保持忠诚。Snape的声音软化了，他再次开口：“Mr.Potter——Harry——你要知道正在讨论婚姻协议的两个人，在一周以前还从未将彼此视作过潜在伴侣。我只是在给你留有任何逃离承诺……你可能会想要的余地。”  
  
下  
  
说谎，Harry想。“如果我有任何想逃离承诺的想法——那种对我的伴侣不忠的潜在想法，我就不会来这了。”Harry强调。  
  
“我明白了。”Snape低头看向协议，Harry知道，他没有预料到自己会这么说。Snape没有想到我们会坚持要留下忠诚条款。这对他的计划中途打了岔——不管他之前的计划是什么。  
  
“好吧。”在仔细看过文件的复件之后，他说。  
  
Harry知道他用这段时间正在规划一个新计划。Harry看了一眼他的代理人。她露出一个得意的笑。他低下头去，把自己得意的笑藏起来。  
  
“好吧，我认为确实应该满足你的要求。”Snape拿起羽毛笔在协议上写下来。“那么，传统的忠诚条款将保留在协议里。然而，我必须把另一条更改的条款删除——婚内关系的那一部分。”  
  
Harry咽了下口水，但是对于他说的没有任何不适的表现。  
  
Andromeda再一次开口，她的声音柔软但具有权威性。她浏览着文件里的一段，“协议里声明了配偶需要‘共享床笫’，嗯，没错，Severus确实将这一条删掉了。”  
  
“‘共享床笫’？”Harry重复道，先看了看协议，又看向Snape。他不记得和Andromeda复习过这一条。“这不意味着必须得……”  
  
“哦，但是就是那样。”Snape回答。他再一次盯着Harry，Harry的直觉告诉他，他让Snape吃了一惊，他对协议的反应，他的要求都让他吃惊。Snape没有想到Harry Potter会坐在他对面并且要求他忠诚，没有退缩——不管怎么说，没有太多退缩——在知道了“床笫”之后也没有。  
  
“尽管文件中没有明确指出床笫关系，但是在Wizengamot与其他审判庭之间，对于这项条款一直有争议。Wizengamot一直认为‘床笫’不是指床铺，而是指在婚姻双方中发生关系的代称。其中一方可以控告对方拒绝求欢，所以才有了这一项。”  
  
Harry忍住自己的反驳，低头看着羊皮纸。Andromeda用手指指向有关的那一段，他又读了一遍，然后抬起头问：“找别的理由呢？”他问，“如果另一半有很好的理由来拒绝——另一半的求欢？滥用药物？不忠？疾病？”  
  
“这些警告基本上都会在沟通双方协商之后写进协议里的，Harry，”Andromeda说。Harry可以根据她的语调来判断，他自己就挺擅长这个的，提前准备，三思而行。“你只提到了最常出现的三种情况。一方可以拒绝另一方的求欢，如果有不忠或者是药物滥用，或者疾病。也就是说，你必须得满足这三条。也有不同的协议囊括了这些生理缺陷，它们会有不同形式的，嗯，活动来代替。”  
  
Harry努力让自己不要脸红。  
  
“我觉得我们不需要那么深入，”他快速地说。他抬起头，严肃地说，“我很确定我和Severus可以在彼此尊重的基础上达成共识，并且我们可以私下里讨论细节。”  
  
Snape的嘴微微张开了一点，Harry知道，他有一次让他惊讶了。  
  
有趣的是，涉及金钱的部分几乎不用讨论了。  
  
“财产部分一般都要用几个月讨论的。”当他们迅速搞定协议的时候，Andromeda评论道。双方只保持个人财产，并且Severus在继承之后可以保有Prince家族的遗产。Prince的遗产将提供生活的基本花销——食物、住所、衣服、娱乐活动——当他们两人共同居住在庄园时。他们又添加了一项条款来区分“生理需求”（needs）和“心理需求”（wants）——但Harry认为还有很多细节要谈——当Snape准备签的时候Harry放下了他的羽毛笔。  
  
“抱歉——我忘了一些事情，”他歉意地看着Snape说，“我们还没讨论客人的问题。”  
  
“客人？你指的是什么？”Snape没有放下他的笔。实际上，他好像握的更紧了一点。  
  
“来庄园的客人。我有朋友，家人——Weasley一家，Andromeda和Teddy。如果Prince庄园也将是我的家的话，我偶尔想请客人们来做客，和他们一起玩。”  
  
“一起玩？”Snape的眉毛挑起。他放下了手里握着的笔，眨眼，“Mr.Potter——”  
  
“Harry。”  
  
“Harry。”Snape看着他缓慢地摇了摇头，“你一定知道，这个婚姻对我的唯一目的就是继承我外祖父的遗产，你不明白吗？”  
  
Harry缓缓点头，“我明白你的目的。但是这不是我的目的。我是为了偿还债务——只对Narcissa Malfoy。我同时也希望能还清你觉得我欠你的人情。”  
  
“我并不想要你还我任何人情，”Snape带着怒意说，“我自己就受够了人情。”  
  
Harry若有所思地看着他的双手。它们粗糙，仍然带有在古灵阁得到的疤痕——闯进去的时候，Lestrange的跳跃，还有逃走的时候抓住的龙的脊背所带来的。他重新抬起头看着Snape。如果Snape说的是真的，那他和Snape还是有一些共同点的。他们都不想受这些所谓的巫师传统里的人情了。  
  
“Narcissa Malfoy在我需要休息，非常需要休息，的时候救了我的命。她给了我人情，我欠她的。所以我准备按照她要求的去做并且与你结婚。你需要知道的是——我明白她的这么做的动机是什么。我问了她，她回答了我。并且我认为我也明白你这么做的动机。但是我拒绝签这个东西，拒绝放弃我人生中的一年。一年很长，而且，坦率的说，我也没过过几年好日子，可能受不了这悲惨的一年。”  
  
Andromeda首先开口说话。  
  
“所以，”她说，把Harry放在桌子上的羽毛笔拿了起来，“我们怎么措辞协议？”  
  
Snape显然难以保持之前中立、专业的姿态。  
  
“我不能同意将我家的大门永久对来自……来自……的不速之客敞开，”Snape停下来深呼吸，看上去在努力平静自己。Harry笑起来。  
  
“嘿，我知道了，”他说，“你在担心你的家里会Grinffindor、之前的学生和Weasley泛滥成灾。”  
  
“Weasley既是Grinffindor又是我之前的学生。”Snape小声说。  
  
“我不知道你想的‘在一起玩’是哪一种在一起玩，但是其实我是个挺无趣的人。我还有Ron、Hermione经常见面。我们在Hermione的公寓看部电影，玩玩巫师棋，或者吃顿晚餐。她现在在Uni工作，Ron在George的商店工作。我在一个球队里打业余魁地奇，周日晚上和Weasley一家吃饭，其余时间大部分和Andromeda和我的教子在一起。”  
  
“教子？”Snape询问地看向Andromeda。  
  
“我女儿的孩子——我的外孙子，”她解释说，“Teddy Lupin。”  
  
“Teddy Lupin，”Snape慢慢地重复道。他令人不那么舒服的停顿了一下，回看向Harry，“当然，”他说，“欢迎你的家人过来。”他想了一会儿，嘴抿成一条薄薄的线，在脑内组织着语言，“你打算如何通知他们这个安排？”  
  
Harry和Andromeda互相看了一眼。幸运的是，他们已经讨论过了。  
  
“实话实说，”Harry说，“我向Narcissa Malfoy还清了承诺，这就是她要求我做的事情。我要与你度过一年零一天的婚姻生活。我打算尽可能过好它。当然，我以为我会在傲罗培训班，而不是操持家务。”他耸了耸肩，“我可以适应。我已经告诉过Ron和Hermione了，当然还有Andromeda。”  
  
“那么，他们，我可以问一下，是什么反应吗？”Snape问，用一种令人恼火的安静的声音。当他这样使用他的声音的时候真的让人难受。  
  
Harry微笑，他现在可以微笑了，现在一切都落定了，“非常不错，实际上，即使我跟他们说我是gay的时候。”  
  
Snape的眼睛睁大了，“他们不知道？”  
  
“不知道。”他注视着Snape，“为什么会知道？他们应该知道吗？你知道吗？”  
  
“我当然知道，”Snape厉声说。他没有说“你个傻瓜”或者“你个蠢蛋”，但是Harry听出了他的意思。“我会坐在这里跟一个异性恋讨论结婚的事情吗？那有多么荒唐？”  
  
Harry狡猾地看着Snape，“也许和跟我讨论结婚一样荒唐？我们连朋友都不是，对吧？”  
  
“荒谬，”Snape说，Harry觉得他的声音因为挫败有些迟缓，“你具备所有附和的条件。你单身，同性恋，来自古老的巫师家族，最重要的是，知道事情之后愿意合作。”  
  
“你忘记了我欠别人一个承诺那部分。”Harry说。  
  
“那包括在‘愿意合作’里面了。”Snape尖锐地说。  
  
“嗯，我有些事情想知道，”Harry回答说，在他们争论的时候，他觉得自己变得有些无耻。这感觉太像过去的日子了，像是和一个他终于懂了的Severus Snape待在一个屋子里。“现在只有一件从开始就不太清楚的事情了，就算我们刚刚一直在讨论‘共享床笫’这件事，我们到底，嗯，要还是不要在结婚以后做爱？”  
  
Andromeda噗的一声。Harry想她实在努力不要笑出来。Harry看了她一眼，但她只是打定主意看着桌子。  
  
“你，Mr.Potter，实在出乎我的意料。”Snape说。  
  
“Harry。”  
  
“Harry，”Snape重复道，轻柔而缓慢地摇头。  
  
“听着——我这辈子做了很多不是出于我自己意愿的事情，我知道你也是这样的。”Harry说，“这就是其中又多了一件而已——过程比较难熬，希望结局会好。命运对我俩来说好像注定了似的。但是坦率的讲，我现在宁愿清醒地迎接这些事情，你难道不是吗？这就意味着，你应该明白，就算我们结婚了我也不会忍受Lucius Malfoy的。”当Snape想打断的时候他举起一只手阻止了他，“但要那样子说的话，我意识到我不能叫你禁欲一年。”  
  
“是Narcissa的话让你这么想的？”Snape低沉的声音现在变得尖锐起来。  
  
“我在这儿这是为了我的信誉和责任，”他回答道，“如果我说的这两者对我来说很重要，你觉得，我可以在Prince官邸里待着操控家事，在你和Lucius Malfoy一起闲逛的时候还能在旁边微笑吗？”  
  
“一起闲逛？”Snape的声音扬的更高了，他咳嗽起来了。他一直咳个不停，但当Harry站起身要过来的时候也举警觉地起一只手阻止了他。Andromeda用魔法变出一只杯子，施了清水如泉。她将杯子从桌子上推给Snape，Snape立刻接了过去。他的咳嗽慢慢平息下来，他深吸了几口气，轻轻地喘息。  
  
Harry突发奇想，Snape有足够的力气和耐力来做爱吗？当Snape清嗓子的时候，Harry把这个想法挥去。当他开口说话时，他的声音还是轻柔而坚定。  
  
“我不闲逛，”他说，“并且，我和Lucius做什么、不做什么，也不关你的事情，尽管Narcissa怎么推断。”  
  
Harry站了起来。  
  
“你说的没错，怎么都没错。但我不打算和你结婚，中间却梗着这件事，所以你最好决定一下你到底更想要哪一个——Prince的遗产还是Lucius Malfoy。”  
  
“坐下，Pot……Harry。”Snape纠正了他自己，Harry仍然站着。Andromeda在他旁边开口。  
  
“Harry，如果我们能解决这个确实再好不过了，请你坐下。”  
  
他缓慢地坐下——他坐下的时候一直凝视着Snape。  
  
“你宁愿去相信Narcissa Malfoy？”  
  
Harry转头去看Andromeda。他不明白她这是什么表情。但是她了解她的姐姐——反正他是真的不了解，一点也不。  
  
“她早就被证实了，她是个骗子，”Snape继续说，“她之前骗过黑魔王说你死了，不是吗？”  
  
“那跟这件事没有关系，”Harry说，“好吧。你告诉我，你到底跟Lucius Malfoy有没有一腿？”  
  
“没有。”  
  
这回答的太容易了。他本来可以问别的问题的。你爱他吗？你和他上过吗？你怎么定义“有一腿”？你想和他有一腿吗？你之前想过要和他怎么样吗？但是他嘴里蹦出来的却是：“为什么不呢？”  
  
Snape和Andromeda都看着他。  
  
“嗯？为什么不？”  
  
“记得Narcissa和Lucius在他们的婚姻协议里也有忠诚条款吗，Harry？”Andromeda平静地说，“如果她和Lucius离婚，并且证明他不忠的话，她可以分得一笔不错的Malfoy的财产。”  
  
Severus的脸又阴云密布。Harry转向Andromeda。  
  
“我准备好签下它了。你可以在检查一下有关朋友和家人来拜访的那项条款，再为我读一遍吗？”  
  
她将协议摊开，开始重新检查，手里握着羽毛笔。Harry试着集中注意力。他知道他想说什么，但是就是组织不好语言。他比Snape坦白的多得多。他们已经僵持了很久，他不了解Snape的任何事情，连他什么时候到这里的都不知道，除了他的声音是因为他的伤势受了影响，还有，如果他愿意相信的话，Snape和Lucius Malfoy之间没有一腿。而Snape在Harry说话之前抢先了。  
  
“你做的这些事非常值得人尊敬，Harry。”他强调了“Harry”这个词，这表示他还不习惯用名字来称呼Harry Potter这个人。“你被要求来以一种非常厌恶的方式兑现你的承诺，但你表现的非常成熟、睿智。我原本想要操控所有事项，然而我没有想到你会出现，带着一个天生和Narcissa Malfoy思考方式一样的代理人。”  
  
Harry微笑，“这才是相当聪明之处，不是吗？”他说。  
  
“我不想让你分享你最隐秘的秘密，那么你也不要期盼我会分享我的。我相信，我们需要向前看，而不是往回看。你得到了我的承诺，在婚后我将对你保持忠诚不二。”  
  
“实际上，”Andromeda说，用食指划了一条线，“协议从承诺那一刻起，就要求了忠诚。”  
  
“承诺？”Harry探过身来看她做的标记。  
  
“指的是签署协议，”Snape说。Harry迅速抬头看他，Snape嗓音里好像少了一些什么东西。他站了起来。  
  
“原谅我，我需要——一点时间。”  
  
“当然可以，Severus。我和Harry将重新读一次协议，当你回来的时候我们就可以签了。”  
  
Harry简短地点了下头，但当Snape出门去直到合上门的时候，他的目光都一直追随着他。  
  
“他去找Lucius了，”他低声说。不知道为什么，Snape去找Lucius Malfoy这个事实让他有点困扰，和Andromeda来这的时候他还不这样子。他站了起来。  
  
“你知道走到这个地步的话，Lucius会是个难题。”她说，“我们讨论过这件事，我能明白你想要忠诚条款，但不过是一个冒牌婚姻而已，你不能期望Severus的情感也会这么快转变过来，或者说对Lucius的感情转变的那么快。他当然也没想到你会提出忠诚条款。我确信，他以为你只会想保持原来的这些关系，对他没有期待。”  
  
“但是我是要结婚啊，”Harry说，他正在房间里漫无目的地乱走。“我的意思是——我知道这只是暂时的，就为了帮Snape继承他的财产，但婚姻是合法的啊，它不是一个赝品。”  
  
“你没必要做到这一步，Harry。”Andromeda看着他说，这时Harry停下来看着一副画像。  
  
她的话意味深长。Harry清楚，她是在为自己打算——为了自己的最大利益。如果他想反悔的话，她也会支持他。Harry叹了口气。  
  
“我知道，我不用做到这一步。但是那是Narcissa。她习惯了要得到她想要的东西——她与这件事有联系，我记得你告诉过我。”他又叹了口气，手指摩挲着木质窗柩的边缘，“而且，谁知道她下次会要求我做什么事？她可能叫我去跟短吻鳄决斗，或者等我当上傲罗以后把Draco从麻烦里解救出来，或者叫我当她的家养小精灵一年。”  
  
“你的选择是对的，Harry，”Andromeda说。她还在仔细检查着协议，“很不幸是Narcissa救了你，因为大多数人会直接一笔勾销，他们会说，你可是拯救了整个巫师世界。但Narcissa——Narcissa只在乎她自己。我的父母除了给她姓名之外，从未帮过她什么忙。她打算的比你能在这些安排里看到的要多——直白地说，比我能看到的也要多。这么做当然会把她推到公众的视野里去，有些人会批评她，有些会赞扬她的做法，认为她促使了两个古老的家族的结合。”  
  
“人们会认为我蠢得可笑，对吗？认为我太天真了？”  
  
“有些人会吧。那会让你烦恼吗？”  
  
Harry耸了耸肩，微笑，“不，不会。”  
  
“Ron和Hermione怎么说？”  
  
他大笑，“他们列了一个‘我不应该做这件事’的清单——他们知道的所有Snape的坏话。”从大笑收敛为微笑，他不再看着窗户，而是再一次面向Andromeda，“但是列完之后，结束的时候，我们都同意我必须去做这件事——我得还清我欠下的承诺。她说这样就可以向巫师世界把所有事情做个了结，之后他们也许就会让我安安静静地生活下去。但是Ron——Ron说不出来我为什么不该这么做，也说不出来我为什么该做。他就是觉得做是对的，不管是和谁，是Snape也好Fudge也好Dolores Umbridge也好。但他那么说——那样和我的想法刚好不谋而合。因为那就是Ron，他有着我和Hermione都没有的巫师世界事物运行的直觉。”  
  
当Snape回来的时候，Andromeda将协议最终敲定了下来。Snape走进房间的时候向他们点了点头。他一直面无表情，当他读协议的时候也保持着那样子，然后他拿起羽毛笔签下了名字。他将协议递给Harry，Harry也签下了名字。Andromeda最后也签署了协议，他们迅速地签了又两份复印件。Andromeda将一份递给Harry，一份递给Snape，自己的那一份卷了起来握在手里，砰地一声消失了。  
  
“嗯，就这样了，”她说，她探过身拥抱了Harry，然后向桌子另一侧的Snape伸出了手，“祝贺，Harry，Snape。协议将在星期一进入法律程序并移交备档。我建议你们明天就举行婚礼，如果你们想避开Narcissa肯定已经正在策划的那个婚礼的话。”  
  
“我们早晨来讨论这个话题，”Snape说。他站了起来，Harry也站了起来，两个人隔着桌子握了握手。  
  
这太奇怪了，这种和他未来的丈夫握手的感觉。一个是他年纪两倍大的男人，也拥有着对于世界更深刻的认识。他们之间的代沟有海那么宽，这一刻的感觉比任何时候的感觉都要不同。不平衡。Harry——比Severus Snape小，比他学历低，比他才华少，也比他经历匮乏。  
  
但当他们伸出手来握住彼此，为了一个婚姻协议而握手的时候——不是亲吻，不是拥抱，也不是倒香槟——Harry第一次感觉到了，平等。  
  
他们两个人从没有走过这条特别的路。  
  
第三章  
  
婚礼的准备花了一周的时间，但是他们结婚的速度还是——相当迅速，鉴于结婚的人可是Harry Potter和Severus Snape——他们在签署协议的下一个周日中午举办了婚礼。  
  
Harry穿着借来的巫师袍，上好的丝绸上绣着亮银线，跟Bill在他婚礼那天穿的是同一件，Molly Weasley仔细地把那一件取了出来交给Harry。Ron站在他旁边，在Godric山谷的小教堂里，他的父母也是在那里结婚的。来的Lucius Malfoy看起来倒是比Harry和Severus更亮丽夺目，他站在Snape的旁边。  
  
请来的客人很少，但这间小教堂看起来还是快被装满了。光Weasley一家基本就占去了一半空间，Hagrid也到了，还有Minerva，Aberforth和Filius Flitwick。Neville来的时候带来了他的祖母，Luna带了她父亲。Malfoy家族的人都在这，还有一些Harry不认识的人坐在他们的旁边。Andromeda和Teddy坐在前排的席位以便于Teddy能看的清楚，当仪式开始的时候Teddy朝Harry做了鬼脸，还鼓了掌。  
  
当他们跟随魔法部长去签结婚证的时候，Harry拿起了装饰华丽的鹰羽毛笔，尽管他一直以来都很镇静，但此时他的手开始颤抖。他用意志力定了定神，签下了他的名字——Harry James Potter——然后将羽毛笔递给了Snape，把手缩了回来。Ron从Snape那里接过笔，把自己的名字胡乱签在第一行的下面，把笔递给了Lucius。当Lucius Malfoy签完名字之后，所有事情尘埃落定了。  
  
结婚典礼之后，大家站在教堂外面拍照片。Harry站在Severus旁边，他们俩看起来都好像是站在哪里都比站在这里要好。严肃又不舒服，还很正式。尽管在这种场合下，Harry也没有多动容，他的胃开始疼，之后还有一个正式的婚礼早餐要忍耐。  
  
早餐在下午一点钟。  
  
他们为婚礼预定了一家当地的宴会厅，尽可能迅速地解决了这顿饭，Harry一直在遭受一些聚集的宾客向他喊着“看这里！”的折磨，还有Ron好笑又温暖的、Lucius正式而无聊的敬酒，以及Hermione和Weasley夫人几个人充满责任感的拥抱。Malfoy家族也来了，但没有拥抱。  
  
一切都进行的很好。  
  
在过去的几周里，Harry和Severus一同度过了几个晚上，他们讨论了婚礼的细节，但是他们独处的时间还不到十分钟。Narcissa在每个决定里都要插一句，他们最后还是极其微弱的胜出了，并没有决定要在Malfoy的玫瑰花园里用白孔雀游行然后家养小精灵在一旁向客人们撒着庆贺的碎纸片。她在村庄的小教堂里质问——说询问实在是太轻了——魔法部长，要选定什么样的早餐，并且送了几个家养小精灵去那个小宴会厅准备。  
  
虽然Harry在所有准备做完之后已经累得七窍生烟了，但Snape看上去是事情一切尽在掌握的样子，他镇定地划去一件他的清单上的项目。Harry讨厌一切清单。  
  
现在，Harry被拥抱着——一个来自Andromeda和Teddy的额外赠与——他站到小宴会厅里Snape的旁边。他们被客人们围绕着，Luna正在分发几个小袋子。  
  
“仙子粉！”她解释说，每个人都向这对新人撒了一把闪闪发光的粉末。每个人，当然，除了Malfoy一家。Draco走了一步并且恐惧地扔掉了闪亮的粉末。Narcissa和Lucius把袋子提在身前，就好像里面有孔雀的粪便一样。  
  
Harry站在Hermione的正前方。当仙子粉在他周围飞舞，落在他的头发和衣服上，并且在他脚周围形成一个图案的时候，他想到的唯一一件事情是，如果是Ron和Hermione结婚的那天，这些包围着他们，那将是多么美的一个场景。仙子粉点缀着Hermione的白色裙摆，还有Ron大大的微笑。  
  
他知道Luna是好意，但是在今天，在这个状况下，仙子粉只是让这场婚礼看起来像个闹剧。  
  
在他旁边，Severus挽起了他的胳膊。  
  
Harry迅速看向他，然后回看今天来这儿的朋友与家人。他微笑起来，轻轻举起另一只手向他们挥手告别，努力让自己看上去激动一些——或者说最起码开心的期待一点——然后抓住了Snape的胳膊。  
  
过了一会儿，Snape耳语似的嘶哑着念了咒，他们消失了，仙子粉在他们最后站着的地方闪闪发亮。  
  
第四章  
  
“我想你说过家养小精灵把这照看的不错的。”他们站在紧闭的铁门外面，铁门后是一条宽敞的路，引向一间被遗弃了的庄园。地上满是杂草，铁门上布满锈迹。  
  
“他们就是这样告诉我的，”Snape说，他的嗓音发紧，“经手财产的妖精向我保证说每一件事都在家养小精灵们的控制之下。也许是他们的错觉——被什么魔法迷惑住了……”  
  
“也许家养小精灵已经死了，”Harry小声道。他伸手去摸铁门。  
  
“他们没有死，”Snape说，“非常不幸。”  
  
“你可以进去吗？”Harry回头看向Snape，但是另一个男人没有向他提出任何异议，所以他推了门。门吱呀叫着，缓慢地打开了，就好像里面有一只无形的手在拉它。Harry又去看Snape。  
  
Snape自信地走进去——是真自信还是假自信Harry分辨不出来——快速穿过了大门。他走了几步，停下来缓慢转向Harry。  
  
“可以。”  
  
“可以？”  
  
“你刚才问我能不能进来，我可以。我们得去见一见家养小精灵们。”  
  
“你确定是这个地方？”当他们走进去的时候Harry问道，“你外祖父都去世多久了？”  
  
“八年，”Snape回答，“没错，我很确定就是这个地方。”  
  
“八年？你现在才想办法要结婚？”  
  
Snape停住脚步，对Harry怒目而视。  
  
“哦，好吧。之前的时间都被别的事情占据了。”Harry耸了耸肩，继续跟着Snape往前走。他尽量不四处张望轮廓隐约的官邸。这座庄园没有Malfoy庄园那么大，还不到一半，但是占地面积仍然很可观。从他们正在走过去的角度来看，官邸似乎有两个侧翼，每一个侧翼都有一个像是角楼一样的建筑，里面有摇摇欲坠的楼梯，通向宽敞的能过一辆小型马车的门。就算这里好像是被多年忽视，Harry还是能看出这座官邸曾经是多么温馨的一个家。  
  
“我本来期望这里能更适宜居住一点，”Snape说，“然而，我们可以动手让它好一点。经理人向我保证在我们到达这天这座房子就会迅速准备就绪。”  
  
“我们的衣服怎么办？”Harry说。他将行李打包好都留在了格里莫广场，就像他被要求的那样。  
  
“有人打理它们。”Snape轻蔑地说。Harry没再追问。他的脚开始发疼——他已经站了好几个小时了——他只想进去坐一会儿。  
  
当他们走上宽阔的楼梯时，门咯吱一声开了。Harry小心翼翼地踏上看上去坚固的地方，轻轻走在Severus身后。Severus仍然可以昂首阔步，但是Harry已经累了，在这个毫无疑问十分诡异的回家过程中，他很不自在，当两个穿着破烂白色茶巾、在那上面还绣着“P”的家养小精灵出现在他们面前时，Harry才感觉到了一点从容。在高大的木门旁边他们显得是如此矮小。  
  
Severus驻足，Harry也在他旁边停住了脚步。  
  
其中身形较小的那个——还不到Harry腰高——向Snape伸出了手。“我们得检查文件，先生。”她的声音极其尖细，就像是一扇发出尖锐响声的门。Harry打量了她，被她一双极大的琥珀色眼睛和很不协调的灰色头发惊吓到了。  
  
Severus的手伸进袍子里取出一卷羊皮纸递给了小精灵，她将羊皮纸展开，两个灰色的脑袋凑到一起浏览文件。在他们看的同时，两个脑袋又同时抬起看着Harry，四只大大的眼睛写满了难以置信。他们显然认识Harry Potter的大名。小精灵很快又把精力集中在羊皮纸上，看完以后Edward将它卷好又递还给Snape。  
  
“Prince主人，Potter-Prince主人，两位先生。欢迎来到Prince官邸。”相比于Victoria又高又尖的声音，Edward的声音低沉而生硬。他先向Severus低低地鞠了一躬，又向Harry鞠了一躬。Harry想知道在他几乎把头碰到地上的时候是如何保持平衡的。这是人类做不到的一种精湛技艺，Edward同龄的人类肯定是做不到的。  
  
“谢谢你们，Edward，Victoria。”Severus向两个家养小精灵公式化地点了点头，“我们的行李到了吗？”  
  
“是的，先生。”Victoria回答，“我们将它们运到您的房间里了，先生。”她庄重地点了点头，就好像是她刚刚成功地将皇冠运达了伦敦塔似的。  
  
房间？Harry刚刚听到她说的是复数的房间，不是单数。  
  
“我们准备洗漱一下并更换衣物，”Severus指示道，“然后再带我们参观一下房子的其余部分。”他的目光越过它们的脑袋，望向休息室里。  
  
过了一会儿，Harry、和Severus、Edward就站在了他所见过的最大的一间卧室里。Edward几乎是匍匐在了地上，脑袋擦过壁炉旁的地毯。  
  
Harry感觉他的胃要翻了过来。Severus脸色看起来也不大好，但是他控制住了自己。  
  
“谢谢你，Edward。这样就可以了。请给我们一个小时，然后回来带我们参观一下官邸。”  
  
Edward站起身，膝盖发出了一声轻响，随着点头和很大的噼啪声，他消失在了房间里。  
  
“炫耀。”Snape说。  
  
“嗯，跟炫耀不太一样。”Harry说。他现在的感觉就像是在移形换影中间握住了一枚门钥匙。他环视房间，发现他们的行李整齐的靠墙排着，放在柜子抽屉和衣橱的旁边。“是这个吗？”  
  
“显然，”Snape回答。他走向一扇门打开了，然后又关上。“走廊，”他语调平平地说。他走向房间排着法式门的一侧，将门推开，发现里面有一间比主卧要小的房间。里面有一张窄床靠墙放着，一个婴儿床，一个小沙发，一张皮椅，一张摇椅，几张小矮桌和小板凳。Severus打量了房间，将门开着，又去看最后一扇门。  
  
“独立浴室，”他说，“显然是上个世纪翻修过的风格。”  
  
“好吧，我觉得我们应该把衣橱和抽屉分开，”当Snape去看独立浴室的时候，Harry一直在看他的背影，过了很久，他说道。  
  
Severus看向他的新伴侣，然后目光移向衣橱和抽屉。  
  
“我用两个左边，”他说，“给你留右边。我认为，这样你可以接受？”  
  
“当然，”Harry回答。他走向行李。他的几个行李箱都是在格里莫广场找到的，堆在一起像一个大杂烩，有一些显然是属于Walburga Black的。他不需要Andromeda来提醒他别拿之前在霍格沃兹用的皮箱。Severus的箱子永恒不变，都是黑色的。  
  
Harry选了最大的那个箱子，一个深紫色的、上面有着复古的金属横扣，还有一股淡淡的丁香花味。他将箱子掂到Severus另一侧的床上打开，把里面的物品堆在床上，然后把箱子放回墙边。  
  
“你不要拿出行李吗？”当Harry捡出一件小行李箱的时候问道——这个箱子的绿色简直太丑了——他把这一个也拿到床上开始倒空。  
  
Severus从堆着的短裤移向了Harry手里的紧身三角裤。  
  
“大多数人……大多数男人——嗯……更趋向于另一种。”Severus评价道。  
  
Harry低头看他手里的内裤，皱起眉。他回看向Severus，脸上带着疑惑的神情。  
  
“短裤或者平角内裤。”Severus解释道。  
  
“哦——哦，好吧。”Harry把内裤放在床上，耸了耸肩，“我觉得这取决于我穿着什么，”他笑道，“或者说那件是干净的。”他走回去取另一件行李。当他转回来的时候，Severus拉开了第一层抽屉，在往里面放Harry的短袜。  
  
“我可以自己来，”Harry说，他觉得有一点尴尬。  
  
“很乐意帮忙。”Severus立即回答。Harry定定站在原地，手里提着行李箱，看着Severus将他的短袜、内裤和短裤放进抽屉里。他拉上了抽屉，将第二层打开，到床上取了一堆叠好的T恤，以一种做外科手术的精准将它们放好，然后又打开了衣橱，将木质衣架聚在一起，推向一边，向床的另一侧伸出了手。  
  
“把包递给我。”他说，不是恶声恶气的，也不是命令。Harry犹豫了一下，把行李递给了Severus。Severus将巫师袍挂在衣柜里，把它们从最深到最浅排列起来。Harry凝视着衣橱点了点头。他毫不意外——Snape从前将他的魔药原材料按照字母排序、将坩埚按照大小排序放在实验室里。那他为什么不能把巫师袍按颜色排序呢？  
  
“你现在有什么想调整的吗？”Severus挂完最后一件，问道。  
  
“什么？哦，当然有。灰色的那些，我觉得。”他仍然穿着借来的那件丝绸袍子。Harry解开纽扣，然后将袍子脱掉，伸手去穿衣服。  
  
但是Severus绕过床走来，在Harry身后拽住了他的内衬，帮他把胳膊穿进去，然后又调整了Harry肩部的位置。这就是一个很随意的动作，但是又很亲密，当Severus触碰他的时候Harry颤抖了一下。  
  
他们把其他的衣服放好。Severus显然除了他婚礼上穿的这件，只拥有几件不是黑色的袍子。他穿平角内裤，不穿紧身三角裤，而且全部不是黑色就是Slytherin绿。他不穿牛仔裤，裤子都是深色的。  
  
他有睡裤，但不穿睡，还有几件复古样式的袍子，袜子也都是黑色的。他有几件用来搭配袍子的短袄，唯一区分它们不同的就是上面扣子的数量。  
  
他脱掉身上这件上等制作的袍子，只穿着少见的复古内衬还有平角内裤，当他在衣橱里选衣服的时候背对着Harry。  
  
Harry盯着他看。直到这一刻之前，Harry见过的Snape的肌肤仅限于他的手和脸。Severus的手臂清瘦结实，肩出乎意料的宽。显然他的袍子下面并不是藏着运动员似的肌肉，但是也不是那种Harry想象的蜡黄皮肤又皮包骨头的瘦。他是清瘦显而易见，但是也很健壮。他的腿——就只是Harry允许自己短暂的那一瞥——比例匀称，有肌肉，轻轻覆着一层汗毛。  
  
但Harry更多时候盯着Severus的臀部看。  
  
Severus的臀部形状姣好：紧窄浑圆，非常好看。Harry的定在上面的目光被熟悉的黑色袍子盖住。Severus转过来看着他，手从上滑到下，迅速而有效地扣上扣子，那熟练程度让Harry想到他一定用了很多时间来联系解系扣子。  
  
Severus穿上裤子和靴子，Harry面对的再一次成为了Severus Snape，霍格沃兹的那位魔药学教授。  
  
Severus向独立浴室点了下头。  
  
“也许你想在我们参观庄园之前洗个澡？我去看看书架，找些睡前读物。”  
  
Harry向Severus不确定地笑了一下，然后绕过床走向了独卫，轻轻关上身后的门。  
  
他背对着门站了很久。  
  
刚才在那里，他度过了他们两个人最长、最亲密的一段时间，并且没有令人想死的尴尬，也没有像个处子一样脸红或者哭叫。并且Severus——嗯哼，Severus表现的毫不做作。那事实上，对Harry非常有帮助。  
  
他抬起头走进浴室，里面的设施样式确实很老旧了，但里面却还配备了一个相当大的淋浴间，墙上贴着光滑的蓝色和绿色的瓷砖，左右同样款式的；在淋浴的里面，还有一个极大的珐琅浴缸，一半陷在地下，将房间的整个尾部都占满了。马桶在门后靠墙而放，Harry发现有趣的是，上面有凸起的冲水箱和一个长链子用来拉动它。  
  
他用洗手池洗了手，久久站在长镜看着自己的倒影，在镜子边缘，倒影变得宽窄扭曲。  
  
他看起来与之前没有什么不同。有点疲惫，可能，但是还是Harry。还是十八岁——四天之后，正式来讲。他将眼镜摘下来，用水洗了洗脸，然后用上面的白毛巾擦干净。  
  
他再一次打量浴缸，里面也是用蓝色和绿色瓷砖铺成的。在浴缸尽头有五个出水龙头——和麻瓜的浴室不同。他突然很感激刚才镜子没有像陋居的那个一样跟他说话。“好吧，你现在自己要做点什么？”它可能会说，或者是“你觉得自己现在就叫结婚了吗？可你穿的还像是霍格沃兹四年级的学生一样！”  
  
第四章下  
  
他的眼神飘向水池旁的牙刷和杯具，两边放着一模一样的两套，然后眼神又转移回了镜子。他的头发，十分神奇，居然很服帖。他摸了摸下巴，叹了口气。他每天刮胡子这个习惯才有了几个月——所以这天这么早的时候他也没料到会冒出来硬硬的胡茬。  
  
好吧，这不碍事。他不能整天都呆在浴室里头。Harry打开门，当他正迈出去的时候，Severus从他坐着的椅子里站了起来。  
  
“哦，对不起，”当Severus走向他的时候Harry说道，显然Severus是准备去解决一下个人问题，“如果我知道你要用的话我会快一点的……”  
  
“如果急的话我会敲门的，”Severus回答说，“或者用其他房间的。”他没再说其他的，径直掠过了Harry。  
  
直到他们俩之间的那扇门关上，Harry才移开了视线，他在床上坐下，再一次开始打量这个房间。这是他的房间，他们的房间。床看起来挺舒服的，比他在家的那张要高一点——在格里莫广场的那张——也更柔软一点。床有四根帷柱，但没有顶篷，也没有床帘。这床大的足够三个人舒舒服服的睡着，上面的被子绣着Prince家族的家徽。  
  
Harry简短地思考了一下他应该睡哪一边。但他毅然决然地把这个想法赶出了脑袋，他还不想这么快就面对这个现实，实在是因为他在这方面和男性的经历太少了。然而，他该怎么开口和自己的丈夫提出来这事呢？尽管Harry得对自己承认，你对男人有不小的吸引力，还跟其中几个约过会，但是实际上你除了和Ginny Weasley上过之外就没有任何性经验了！  
  
不，也不全是。不太准确。他和别人约会过。也许约会这个词也太宽泛了一点。他不太愿意面对的事实是，他之前对于男性的探索只是出于生理、性方面的欲望。于是结果就是，有一次他和Ginny争吵之后，他去了一家麻瓜的夜店，然后在那的舞池里遭遇了搭讪；或者在黑暗的巷子角落，那巷子就是用来做违法生意的，他曾经被一个比他大十五岁的男人口过。他仍然能感觉到背抵着的墙砖，那两只紧抓着他屁股的手，他手里抓住的柔软的头发。Harry打了个颤栗。  
  
“Harry？”  
  
Harry抬起头，轻微地脸红。Severus站在他面前。  
  
“哦，抱歉，你已经好了？”他站起来，下意识地拍了拍袍子上的褶皱。  
  
Severus脸上的表情有点古怪，但他尽力恢复了正常。“是的，我们开始参观吧。Edward！”  
  
小精灵立刻移形换影在他们两个中间，吓了Harry一跳，坐回了床上，然而Severus仍然保持着站立，站的刻板笔直。  
  
“我们希望你现在带我们参观一下庄园，Edward。”他说。  
  
Edward鞠了个躬，鞠的很缓慢。Harry认为他这个动作一定是往夸大里练习的，因为在他见过的家养小精灵里，不是每一个都要把头鞠进地板里去的。  
  
“这边走，先生们。”  
  
小精灵消失在黑暗的走廊里。Harry和Severus跟着他走过去。  
  
“灯在哪里？”Severus问。  
  
家养小精灵打了个响指，从走廊尽头开始，两边窗户上方悬挂的沉重帷幔慢慢拉开，整条走廊沐浴在日光中。  
  
他们站在走廊的一侧，另一层是看上去有些破旧的细长栏杆。一节长而曲折的楼梯从下面伸上来，楼梯连接着走廊的中心，继续向上延伸。Harry从栏杆向下望去，看到了下面一层楼宽阔的走廊。下面走廊的地板吸引了他的注意——好像是用瓷砖贴成的，似乎是马赛克镶嵌的地板。  
  
“跟着我，先生们。”Edward像是这所房子的帝王一般抬起头，从一层走廊到另一层走廊，给他们指出每一间房间，还有一间吸烟室。  
  
“因为你不抽烟，我们就把这间变成小图书室吧。”Severus仔细看过黑暗的房间，里面挂嵌着许多动物骨骸的纪念品，他说道。  
  
Harry走进面前的房间，他的目光被内嵌着壁炉的那面墙夺走。壁炉上方挂着一个巨大的雄鹿头，上面有锯齿般锋利的头角。  
  
Harry咽了下口水，感觉有点不舒服。他退出房间回到走廊上，Severus问他：“你不抽烟，对吗，Harry？”  
  
Harry想，一个男人在结婚前应该知道他的另一半抽不抽烟的。  
  
“Harry？”  
  
Harry看向Severus，他知道他自己藏不住想法。但是Severus好像早就明白了他的心思。  
  
“我会把其余的纪念品移走。我们可以在壁炉上面挂一幅画——比那些更合适的。也许挂一副霍格沃兹的？”  
  
Harry点头。实际上他不是很想坐在那的时候望着霍格沃兹的壁画，但是他什么也没有说，继续跟着Severus和Edward迈下台阶，向下面走去。他们现在到了庄园另一边的侧翼。小精灵向上指了指。  
  
“还有一些房间，先生们，在上面一层，和婴儿室——孩子们的房间，以及保姆的房间。我们还要上去吗？”他圆圆的棕色眼睛看着Harry，然后又看了看Severus。Harry不知道他的表情是什么意思——这个家养小精灵是在嘲笑他们吗？  
  
“之后我们会自己探索楼上的其他地方的，”Severus说，“育婴室上面还有什么？”  
  
“是阁楼，”Edward回答他，“用作储藏室。”  
  
Severus点了点头，然后看向Harry。Harry耸了耸肩，继续跟着他们沿栏杆往前走。在上楼梯的时候他数了数台阶，二十二节。  
  
如果把这层楼的上面比作森林的话，这里林立着深沉的树木，那些阴沉沉的房间，这层楼下面是明亮的海洋。  
  
这里没有镶嵌着瓷砖的墙壁，而是刷着古旧的白色的漆，和木质楼梯是同样的风格。地板让Harry想起了独立浴室里面的瓷砖。地板是石质的，上面有不同大小的长方形随意堆砌而成，颜色有蓝色、绿色和棕黄色，这让他想起了大海和沙滩。不知为什么，他为这里倾倒。  
  
“地板是天然石头做成的，精细打磨抛光过。”Edward拖长语调低沉地说。他挺直了瘦小的肩背，赞赏地向Harry点头。他说话的方式不像是Harry认识过的任何一个家养小精灵。这里也有家养小精灵权益保护协会吗？“之前这里最后一位Prince主人，Prince主人的父亲，亲自监管他们做的这些，并且独自安置了地板。他是一位好主人。”小精灵瞥了Severus一眼，然后看向Harry，他停顿了一下，“一位很好的主人……”  
  
“来，让我们看看生活区域和厨房。”Severus打断了他。  
  
家养小精灵又一次鞠躬，比之前鞠躬用的时间短了，像是敷衍了事，然后快速下了楼梯。那速度快的让人觉得他一定在他的年龄上撒谎了。他指了几间不同的起居室、娱乐室，还有图书室。他带着Harry和Severus来到连接两个侧翼中间像城堡一样的建筑。这个地方非常宽阔，被另一个富丽堂皇的台阶所簇拥在中心，建筑风格和他们刚刚参观的那个侧翼相同。地板的颜色比之前浅了一些，形状图案更加错综复杂。  
  
Severus在周围走了走，目光在头顶的水晶吊灯和墙上的挂毯上停留了一会儿。他抬起一只手放在前门的雕刻上，推开门看向外面。  
  
“Edward，我有一个问题要问你。”他背对着家养小精灵说，“这座房子的外观，还有庄园的草地是如此糟糕，我以为里面也同样会是破破烂烂。”他转过身来面对着Harry和小精灵，双臂抱在胸前，“然而里面却是保持完好、一尘不染。”他看着家养小精灵等待回答，而Edward直勾勾地回望着Severus，同样等待着他的问题。  
  
“这不是个问题吧，”Harry在他们长久的互相对望中打断解释道。Severus皱起眉头，“他在等你说你的问题呢。”  
  
他为什么好像比Severus还要了解家养小精灵呢？他微笑起来，思考到，别的男巫和女巫们生命中也有一个像多比这样的小精灵吗？  
  
“我的问题？不够明显？”Severus问。  
  
“显然不明显。”Harry微笑着说，他觉得Severus和Edward之间的权力角斗也太剑拔弩张了。  
  
“你们为什么不维护房子的外观和草地呢？”Severus关上了他面前的门，问道。  
  
“Prince主人没有要求我们这么做，先生，”Edward平稳地回答，“他不常出门，就算要出门，他也会使用飞路网或者移形换影。外观对于一位向我们主人一样有如此见地的人来说根本不重要……”  
  
“像你们的前主人一样，”Severus纠正道，“我现在才是你的主人。”  
  
“是，主人。当然，主人。”这个小精灵突然做了一个典型的家养小精灵的动作，再一次向他们低低地鞠躬，这一次几乎快挨到了地。过了一会儿他才艰难地站起来，气喘吁吁地直起腰。Harry觉得他是故意这么干的，鉴于他上一次只是膝盖响了一下就直起来了。“你是主人，先生，Harry Potter-Prince先生是女主人。”  
  
Harry强忍着把不满的哼声压了回去。Severus给了他一个警告的眼神——Harry在魔药学课上收到过无数次这种眼神——然后他转过身不再看Edward。  
  
“外面的部分不能再被忽视下去，”他说，“我将雇一位园丁和一个洒扫团队，还有一个照看外部建筑的人。常春藤应该修剪一下——我非常确定它们已经破坏了墙砖的结构。有些树杈已经长到了房顶上，房上的页岩也肯定需要修补。灌木丛长得太高了……”  
  
“Severus，他只是个家养小精灵，”Harry低声打断他，“注意，‘家养’的。我觉得他根本不知道怎么修剪庄园的草地，还有修补房顶的砖瓦结构和页岩。”  
  
“砖瓦和页岩也是房子的一部分，”Severus嘟囔道，但他只点了下头，看着吊灯叹了口气，“好吧。那继续，Edward，带我们去看看厨房。”  
  
Harry想着在结束参观之后他就可以来一杯冰镇饮料了。厨房在大门的下方，在半层楼的台阶下面，要穿过一个短短的走廊。厨房是旧式的，很大，通风良好。当他们下去的时候Edward一直站在厨房边缘——显然他觉得房子的主人是不属于家养小精灵们的厨房的。之后，他带领他们去参观了正式和休闲的餐厅，还有这一边侧翼客厅和休息室。他们没有上楼看给客人和家养小精灵们留的区域。但他们从一个宽大而支离破碎的台阶去了房屋后面废弃花园。Severus走过去查看草药园，Harry就感激地瘫进长椅里，当一个尖细的声音在他耳边响起的时候，他心脏吓得几乎要跳出来，“柠檬汁，Potter-Prince主人。”  
  
Harry用手接过Victoria托在托盘上的玻璃杯。  
  
“谢谢。看起来不错。”他点了点头，Victoria微笑起来。  
  
“夫人……先生……”她控制住了自己的舌头，“先生可能想要重新过一遍食谱并且做些调整。杂货采购清单在周二决定，周三会送达。我们——Edward和Victoria——没有碰留下来的酒。您可能想核对一下财产清单，然后点一瓶红酒或者烈酒，夫……先生。”她从左边晃到右边。Harry直觉猜想她年轻的时候一定经常跳舞，左右摇来晃去，两脚踮起来旋转。她看上去非常高兴，因为这终于有人来打理了，这本来也应该被打理打理了——显然，这里之前的前主人有那么多藏酒，他做的比Harry自己和Severus要有趣的多。  
  
“这里有酒窖？”Severus问。他站在一堵矮石墙边，视察着草药园。草药长得很野，但Harry还是闻到了一股淡淡的香味。  
  
“在厨房下面，先生。”Edward回答。他径直指向逆光处宽阔的台阶，尽管他现在站在阴影里。  
  
当Severus盘问Edward和Victoria庄园日常事务的时候，Harry就在旁边喝他的柠檬汁。小精灵们平时洒扫庄园，做一些小型的维修工程，防一些有害的生物。有害的生物——比如狐媚子，还有一些平常见的比如老鼠蜘蛛一类的动物——最近相当成问题。  
  
“只要地面打扫干净之后，这些生物很好控制。”Severus指出。有一只绿色的甲虫飞过的时候，他着重强调了这一点。他捡起甲虫一只乱动的脚，仔细打量它的躯体。  
  
“一只薯虫，”他说，“长得不错，但只有翅膀有药用价值，我近十年内不打算熬制任何治疗疝气的魔药。”他将甲虫弹到旁边废弃了的花园里去。Harry，他这十九年以来第一次觉得对一只甲虫而感到抱歉，以前他也见过许多甲虫的眼睛和翅膀，但现在他看什么都有点像行走的魔药材料。  
  
“那边有马厩。”Severus说。他看向有光的远处。  
  
“最后一位主人在他青年时期养过马，”Edward颇不赞成地说道，“还有狗，为了打猎。”  
  
打猎。所以Severus的外祖父才在楼上的吸烟室里放了那么多战利品。  
  
“这样就可以了，Edward，Victoria。”Severus向他们点头致意，“八点钟晚餐。如果你觉得可以的话，Harry。”  
  
“八点钟很好。”Harry回答道，但他心里觉得从一点钟的早饭到八点的晚饭，这时间实在是太长了。  
  
两个家养小精灵消失不见了。Harry认为，如果Edward被解雇的话他至少该感激，他可能活不了十年了。Severus向他伸出一只手，显然是想要拉他起来。  
  
“和我在这边随便走走？”Severus问。  
  
Harry耸了耸肩。他累了，但他明白其实更多的是精神上的累。他想念那熟悉而一成不变的家，后面有一个小小花园，家里面有一张舒适的床，还有狭窄的厨房、Walburga Black尖叫着的画像。他不懂得该如何操持家务，或者选一瓶红酒，就连列一张小小的杂物清单也不会。  
  
诚实地说，然而，这只是他最小的麻烦。  
  
他抓住Severus的手，让另一个男人拉他站了起来。Severus的手指温暖而有力。  
  
他们沿着房子周围一条旧路肩并肩走着，路通向房子后外部的建筑群，不到一英里长。Severus刚才已经指出了马厩，但旁边还有一些别的建筑。有一个好像是麻瓜的车库，里面还有两辆麻瓜汽车，两辆看起来都完好无损，但它们可能放在这五十年没用过了。  
  
他们推开了宽敞的木门。“你开车吗？”Severus问他。  
  
Harry看向Severus。他今天已经咽了不少讥讽的话，这一次怎么也忍不住要翻白眼，“当然。Gryffindor的七年级上学期，我每周三都和Hagrid开车逛逛。”  
  
Severus抬脚踩了踩汽车左侧的保险杠。Harry觉得他可能是在隐藏自己的微笑。  
  
“那么，我认为我离开霍格沃兹的时间非常正确。”他说，“拿着魔杖的青少年是一回事；然而开着车的青少年又是另一回恐怖级别完全不同的事。”  
  
幸运的是，马厩不像车库还留着前主人的东西，除了一些用具——缰绳、马鞍、还有马槽，和一些Harry叫不出名字的东西。马厩里有长长的畜栏，从前到尾，还有一些畜栏上留着曾经坐骑的名字。Harry的手指抚摸过名字。黑巫师。  
  
“你之前为什么没来过这里？”Harry站在马具室里一张古老的照片前，鼓起勇气问道。照片上的男人骑在马上，向他们疲倦地招手，好像他已经骑了很久的马，都快和马长在一起了。  
  
“我母亲嫁给了一个麻瓜。”Severus回答，似乎这就足够解释一切了。  
  
不幸的是，对Harry来说，确实足够了。  
  
他的姨妈佩妮会说，“我妹妹嫁给了一个巫师。”  
  
马具室是马厩参观过来最有意思的一部分。  
  
在一个黑暗的角落，Harry找到了三把扫帚，并排挂在墙上。  
  
Harry一把一把的抚摸过去，感受它们之中振动的魔法。它们制作的样式Harry没有见过，但他能认出制作工艺的质量。其中两把是铜制扫帚身，上面刻着“土星扫帚”。他微笑起来。这些天里不许有火弩箭也不许有彗星系列。第三把是做工最详细的，款式更老旧，扫帚尾非常大而笨重，还有一个像马鞍似的座位。他抚摸着“骑手”这排字。它在请求Harry骑上来试一试。他转向Severus，指向扫帚。  
  
“我可以试试吗？”他问。  
  
“这里是你的家，Harry。”Severus心不在焉地回答。他看着墙上的照片，Harry记起来Severus的母亲是在这长大的，尽管Severus自己并没有被允许来拜访过这里。  
  
“这附近有麻瓜吗？”Harry问道，他把扫帚从挂钩上取下来，凑近打量。  
  
Severus摇了摇头，“没有任何危险——就在庄园周围，别飞得太高，让我能看见你。”他看向Harry手中的扫帚，“有意思的设计。”  
  
“我也这么觉得。”Harry回答说。他小心地将扫帚平放在地上，伸出一只手，扫帚一跃而起，在手掌里左右滚来滚去。  
  
Harry笑起来，感觉好多了——更舒服一点——他感觉是这一整天里最好的时候。“知道了。”他拖着扫帚出了门，然后骑了上去。他摆动身体来适应平衡，然后向上拉平，高飞起来。  
  
嗯哼，也许高飞不是很恰当的描述。这把扫帚加速并不快，但骑着出人意料的平稳，是Harry骑过的扫帚中最舒服的一把。尽管在墙上挂了这么多年，没有人用过，扫帚似乎很快就摆脱了挂在那的僵硬。Harry试了一个急转，这把扫帚表现得非常好，然后他们冲着房子飞了过去。Harry飞过了房子，这时候那八年或者更长时间未修葺过的房顶看上去相当好，然后他顺着高耸的石墙边界飞了一圈。  
  
骑着扫帚——迎面吹来的风，背上洒着的阳光，飞翔带给他的无与伦比的自由和轻盈——让他觉得自己好像和平常没什么两样。他高飞向巨大的石墙，向下看去，那里有一大块林中空地，里面有一块圆形的什么东西，过墙去是开阔交叉的田野小道。马儿们以前显然是放牧在那里的，那里有一条宽阔的小路，沿着边缘是马道，蜿蜒通向田野边的树林。他飞过了这些地方，期间他小心地回头，让自己不要飞过Severus能看到的区域，他还看到了一条小河，有一两个可以游泳的地方。他俯冲地低了点，掠过高高的松木，然后转回去飞向马厩。  
  
Severus靠在房子的阴影处，Harry从扫帚上下来的时候，他一直注视着Harry。“那边树林过来有马道。墙包围着所有领地。房顶看起来美极了。”  
  
Severus摇头，“三个不连贯的句子，然而我明白你说的是什么。我不当教师还没有多久。”他站直了身体，“来，回去的时候再跟我讲讲房顶。”  
  
Harry把扫帚放了回去，重新走到Severus旁边。Severus问了一个问题，但停在了中间，眼睛眯了起来。  
  
“怎么了？”Harry问。他顺着Severus的目光看向另一幢外屋。  
  
“一只猫——刚刚走进那栋房子。”Severus坚定地走向那栋房子。  
  
“你不喜欢猫？”Harry跟着他，问道。  
  
“他们很适合陪伴人，”Severus回答，“安静，独立。这一只，然而，我没猜错的话，已经怀孕了。”  
  
“真的吗？”Harry突然停住了脚步。门开了一条缝，刚好允许一个小动物通过；Severus推开门，门发出咯吱的声音，向他们展示里面黑暗的房间，朦胧阴沉。Harry眯起眼睛看了看，迈了进去。  
  
“这是用来打磨瓷砖的屋子。”他饶有兴趣地说。Severus将门完全推开，紧靠着墙，更多的阳光照射进来，照亮整个工作间。墙边堆着扁平的石头，中间摆着一张坚固耐用的桌子。桌子上也堆着各式各样的瓷砖，旁边摆着Harry不认识的锉子和别的工具。这屋子里的东西都落了厚厚一层灰。  
  
Harry捡起一块淡红棕色的方形石头，大概有他手掌大小，他吹走了灰尘，用大拇指在打磨光滑的表面来回摩挲。  
  
Severus走向靠墙的那张杂乱的桌子，捡起了一卷羊皮纸。“这里有标记，”他说，“没错，这里确实使用过魔法。Prince家族不会用麻瓜的方式来干这些活，就算车库里停着麻瓜的交通工具也不算什么，很多巫师都有。Malfoy家族有一辆宾利和一辆劳斯莱斯。我认为Lucius是在跟女王较劲。”  
  
Harry没有做出评价，但他还确实是挺享受的，想象Lucius Malfoy穿着个黄色连衣裙，戴着个匹配的帽子，还有一个手包。他把几块石头放到桌子上没有东西的地方，无所事事一般想把它们拼到一起。从童年时期他就喜欢拼图，把Dudley不喜欢的那些拼在一起，大部分都少了几块。他还记得自己用脑子想象着去拼。拼图对他来说自然的像是他的一部分，很快他就用一堆三角形拼好了一个正方形。他又拿了几块——更长更窄一点的——把它们拼在刚拼好的地方的边缘。他挑剔地打量了一会儿，又把它们打乱了，再重新拼起来。  
  
“你对于色彩和图案很有天赋。”Severus说道。他站在桌子的另一边，面对着门。Harry觉得他听起来有点惊讶。  
  
“没错，我不是只会打魁地奇和念解除武器，”Harry随意地说。他又捡起一块石头放在手里，检查着它的形状。  
  
“你刚刚说这里有一只猫？”Harry把瓷砖放上去，看向周围。  
  
Severus点了一下头，朝着房间的一个角落。  
  
“那里有脚印。”他说，“她可能是在那些旧沙袋周围搭了一个窝。”  
  
尽管门打开着，阳光照射进来，那边的角落还是一团漆黑。Harry蹲下身子朝着黑暗凝神瞧着。  
  
“我看不到她。”他说道，向前推了一只盒子，碰到沙袋，发出沙沙的响声，“一会儿我给她带点吃的下来。”他回看向Severus，突然意识到如果没有Severus的同意，他可能不能养小动物，“如果你同意的话，当然。”  
  
Severus似乎被逗笑了，“别拿太多——我确定在这儿她有不少老鼠要抓。”  
  
他们离开屋子的时候，Harry看向那张桌子，他在想他也许可以多来这和石头瓷砖打交道，读一读Severus的曾曾祖父留下来的东西。Severus关上了工作间的门，Harry将门留了一条几英寸的小缝。Severus没有说什么，但也没有把门关严。  
  
“我不喜欢在房间里养宠物。”当他们走回庄园的时候，Severus警告他说。  
  
“因为他们会在你的魔药里留下毛发？”Harry发现自己这么说。  
  
Severus看向他，脸上又现出一个模糊的笑容。  
  
“一个足够正当的理由，”他回答，“你养过宠物？”  
  
“一只猫头鹰，”Harry怀念地说，他想起了Hedwig。他从未忘记过她，“我该再养一只猫头鹰。我们需要一只来送信或者别的什么。”  
  
Severus点头，“我们需要问问家养小精灵猫头鹰屋在哪里。我之前一直在用Malfoy的一只猫头鹰——Aquila。”  
  
“Aquila——这不是一只鹰的名字吗？”一只鹰鸮的名字。他没再说什么别的，但是在心里默默记下了下一次去对角巷的时候要买一只猫头鹰这件事。  
  
第五章  
  
在住进来的第一个晚上，Severus和Harry在正厅用了晚餐。在这间巨大的餐厅里，他们坐在晚宴用的长桌的一隅，Harry感觉自己是如此的渺小。小精灵们准备好了食物，将餐盘端上了桌子，但他们用餐的时候却退了下去。当傍晚降临，他感觉自己越来越不安，手脚都不知道该放在哪里。如果还有别的选择的话，Harry会立即移形换影回格里莫广场去，扑向他的床，把被单拉到头顶，然后放弃这一整天的努力。他一点也不想坐在这摆弄盘子里的食物，同时考虑着今天晚上该怎么睡觉，他想知道家养小精灵到底怎么能证明他和Severus合法结婚之后并且有了婚姻生活的。虽然他做这个决定的时候那么坚决，他这些年对性也一直挺感兴趣，但现在他不知道他能不能做到——和Severus上床——今天还不行，不管怎么说，他甚至还没有亲过Severus呢，碰都没有碰过。  
  
并且，他该怎么告诉Severus，他实际上还是个处子呢？  
  
也许根本不用想那些。也许他们今天就只是爬上床各占一边，然后Harry蜷成一团躺在枕头上闭上眼就这么睡了。毕竟今天实在是太漫长了。  
  
Severus把他的叉子放在一旁，“晚上吃这些对胃负担太重了，”他说，“你应该明天先告诉家养小精灵你想吃什么。”  
  
“我在家一般都自己做，”Harry说。在家里。他希望自己说的时候没流露出太多怀念的感情。  
  
“我以为你至少有一只家养小精灵——那个叫老克鲁奇的总是在格里莫广场神出鬼没的。”  
  
“是有一个——他是叫克利切，”Harry说，“他帮着打扫一下地面——除一除害虫什么的。但他现在大多数时间都在霍格沃兹。他很喜欢麦格教授。我就在厨房里学着自己做了。”  
  
“你才离开霍格沃兹没几个月。”Severus说。  
  
“老师们把回来的八年级生都安排在了家长来访的客区，每个房间都有独立的小浴室，并且共享一个厨房。我们不用都到大厅里去吃饭。”  
  
Severus再一次拿起了叉子，咬了一口派，“你在那都做点什么？”Harry知道他正试着想与自己进行礼貌的交谈。  
  
“大部分都是印度菜。Patil家的双胞胎又回来读了一年，教我们做了点别的好吃的。我们有时候也做意面，还有Weasley夫人的晚餐卷饼。”  
  
Severus脸上出现了一个熟悉的表情。他问的时候Harry觉得，他比表现出来的更感兴趣。“啊哈，Molly的晚餐卷饼你也会做？”  
  
Harry耸了耸肩，“当然，怎么了？你吃过吗？”  
  
Severus又优雅地咬了一口派，“凤凰社聚会的时候她会做。我一般不会待到晚餐的时候，但是有那么一两次，她用烤箱里卷饼的香味成功的诱惑了我。”  
  
Petunia姨妈是怎么说的来着？抓住一个男人的心首先就得抓住他的胃？Harry一直都觉得，他姨妈一定是老担心抓不住Vernon姨夫的胃，所以才老做那么多的东西给他吃。  
  
“这周我来做，”Harry说，“之前我自己做过。”  
  
“也许可以再做点意面……”  
  
Harry看向Severus，“如果我非得着手来安排家里的杂物清单的话，我得知道你的喜恶吧。我猜你喜欢意面。”  
  
“我没什么特别讨厌的，”Severus说，“除了芽甘蓝。”  
  
“我会特别记得的。”Harry回答，他没告诉Severus自己也讨厌那个。他在心里记下了他吃什么，不吃什么。  
  
他们把打扫的工作留给了家养小精灵，吃完甜点之后Harry跟着Severus上楼回了休息室。Severus吩咐Edward拿来了咖啡，他期待地看着Harry。  
  
“我也要咖啡就好。”Harry说，他不怎么尝的来咖啡，但他觉得只要不是太难喝，他可以强迫自己喝下去。  
  
咖啡伴着一小块巧克力蛋糕和香草冰淇淋的时候显然相当不错。有时候其实并不必要，但Edward砰地一声出现在休息室里，怀疑地看着他们两个，Harry猜测他是在想，为什么这两个新婚的人面对面在这安静地坐着呢？  
  
这也太神经了，Harry想。好吧他们这种完全不浪漫的行为确实也有点神经。幸运的是，Prince家族可没要求Severus非得找他的灵魂伴侣来结婚。  
  
“今晚我们得做爱。”Severus直接道。  
  
Harry低头看着他的咖啡，紧紧闭着嘴巴。嗯，他觉得不是那么意外。一点也不意外。他知道他签的那是一份什么玩意。但是这里面的性没有任何感情的交流，没有牵手，没有亲吻。事实上，这里面不包含爱情。但性不止是毫无感情的运动，不是吗？  
  
Severus好像看出了他在想什么，“就只是一场运动，Harry。不一定非得有感情来维系。”  
  
不一定。他是这么说的，对吧？当然，性可以就是单纯的运动。人们还花钱去招妓呢，不是吗？但是那种行为对Harry来说毫无意义。在他极有限的经验里，他知道性能带来多大的快乐，但是他很怀疑，和自己爱的人的性事，和那些在小巷子里、公厕里的陌生人的，肯定截然是两回事——更美妙——假如他曾经有过一个真正爱过的人，并且和他做过的话，应该是这样的。  
  
“就是有一些——好吧，太奇怪了。”Harry承认道。他把自己的茶杯放回Severus托盘旁边紧挨的托盘上，“我们现在算已经结婚了，但是我们完全不了解彼此。我们甚至没有触碰过彼此……”  
  
“过来。”Severus有点尖锐地说。  
  
Harry皱起眉头，“不要那样来命令我。”  
  
Severus也皱起眉，“我没有在命令你，只是请求。”  
  
“但听起来不像是请求。”Harry没有动，只是站在桌子的另一边，举高临下地看着Severus。  
  
Severus向他伸出了手，“至少坐到我旁边来。”  
  
Harry无视了Severus伸出的手，他绕过桌子，走到Severus旁边坐下。Severus动了下肩膀，他们就碰到了一起。  
  
“我没……意识到……我可能身材不太吸引人，”Severus开口说，“但是我可以向你保证，我是一个经验丰富的情人，至少会让你感到愉悦。”  
  
我次……？Harry难以置信地摇了摇头。  
  
“这跟有没有吸引力没关系，”他说，“如果我想跟在酒吧里一样随便找谁睡一夜，那么我不挑人，哪怕是以后不会再见第二面的陌生人也行。”  
  
“你就想随便睡睡？”Severus问。  
  
“不是。你没明白我的意思，对吧？”他叹了口气，稍微有点愤怒，他自己都不知道该怎么描述自己的感觉，“我们结婚了……”  
  
“我能非常清楚的意识到这一点。”Severus干巴巴地打断他。  
  
“没错，我们要过一年的婚姻生活。每一天早上，我们都要在同一张床上醒来，如果在这期间我们的关系就是共睡一张床的话，那我认为这一年会过的很惨。一对室友都比我们亲密的多。”  
  
“你想像室友一样住在一起吗？”  
  
“你故意不想明白我的话的吧你？”  
  
“好吧，你到底想怎么样？”Severus看上去好像有点手足无措——并且恼怒——Harry其实也是这种感觉。  
  
“也许在上床之前应该先了解一下彼此吧！”Harry声嘶力竭地压低声音说。  
  
“你想了解我？”Severus的声音听起来挺惊讶的。  
  
“是的，我想了解你。”  
  
“好吧，你想知道点什么？”Severus迅速地回答。  
  
“我也不太清楚。比如你早上喜欢吃什么，最喜欢什么颜色，你的生日。还有就是你喜欢在上面还是在下面！”  
  
“上面，”Severus平稳地说，“你呢？”  
  
Harry对他怒目而视，没有回答。他完全没被Severus的幽默逗笑。他很累了，并且十分紧张，Harry很希望现在他有当时签协议时候的那种勇敢。  
  
Severus挑起的对话也没法安抚他。他用手掌揉了揉眼睛，然后撑着额头。而Severus的手却放到了他的大腿上。  
  
“你在干什么？”他没睁眼，只是感觉到那只手在他的大腿上轻轻地抚摸着。  
  
“准备更好地了解你，”Severus回答，“找找你哪里痒。”  
  
不不不。Severus Snape不可能说出这种话吧。  
  
“我大腿没有痒痒肉，”Harry说，“如果你想通过触碰来了解我的话，那给我揉揉脚？”  
  
“给你揉脚？这怎么让我了解你。”他不赞同。  
  
Harry笑出声来，这才听起来像Snape会说的话！而Severus没有笑。“等下——你真觉的觉得这是了解彼此的方式？”Harry说。  
  
“真的？当然。”  
  
Harry突然站起来面向Severus。他属于格兰芬多的勇气突然涌上脑袋，叫嚣着击退了疲惫和不得劲的紧张，支配了整个他。  
  
他半跪下来。  
  
“你要做什……？”  
  
他把手伸向Severus的右脚靴子，解开了绳扣，将靴子迅速脱了下来，仔细地将靴子摆在一边，看着那只修长紧窄的脚，上面穿着黑色的短袜。  
  
他叹了口气。  
  
“怎么了？什么意思？”Severus脚一动不动的定在那里，他紧紧盯着Harry。Harry看了他一眼，如法炮制地脱掉了他另一只靴子。Harry脱他鞋的时候Severus表现得很顺从。Harry将两只靴子排在一起，然后又脱掉了Severus的两只袜子，并将它们放在靴子上。他盘腿坐下来，将Severus的脚放在自己的大腿上。  
  
“我没看出来这有什么帮助……啊啊。”  
  
Harry抓住了Severus的左脚，用手指灵活地按压起来。他可是挺擅长给别人揉脚的。他自己都不记得给Ginny和Hermione揉过多少次脚底、脚跟。他很早就知道了女孩们喜欢揉脚这项活动，揉的时候她们舒服的脸红扑扑的——喉咙里发出咕噜噜的声音——把脚伸在他的大腿上。他几乎——几乎——想起十五岁的时候，他微笑起来，那会儿可能在他腿上给别人揉脚就是最接近性的活动了。  
  
太可笑了。他现在都十九岁了，居然经验和十五岁的时候一样贫乏。  
  
Severus和Ginny、Hermione不一样，当他按左脚的时候，Severus就发现放在他腿上的右脚有意无意地会碰到某个部位了。  
  
Harry轻微地动了动大腿，手继续灵活地按着，Severus的脚就在他的那儿附近。  
  
“感觉不错，”Severus轻声说，一分钟之后，Harry开始揉他的脚踝，“今天是很漫长的一天。”  
  
Harry放开他的左脚换了一只右脚，用手指按着他的足弓，让Severus的脚迅速地远离他大腿中间的位置。他小心翼翼地抬眼看了一眼他的丈夫。Severus十分放松地依在靠背里看着Harry，但他的表情有点困惑。  
  
“还有，如果你不亲我的话，我不会跟你上床的。”Harry说着，手滑落到Severus的脚背上，他的大拇指在上面上下揉搓，Harry再一次看向Severus，他困惑的表情更加明显了。  
  
“你是个浪漫主义者，对吗？”Severus问道，他把头轻轻转向一边。  
  
Harry仍然在和Snape的脚指头较劲，挨个地给它们按摩，他不看Severus的脸，只看着他的脚。  
  
“在跟一个人睡之前，我想先了解他。”  
  
“哦？”Harry再次开始按摩他的足弓，Severus就把脚后跟抵在Harry的大腿上，“所以你跟多少个人睡过？”  
  
Harry希望自己不要脸红。他没有回答，只是摇头，好像这样就能略过这个问题。  
  
“那么，也许你可以给我一个范围？”Severus的嗓音和往常一样低沉，但是他控制地非常柔和，“五到十个？大于二十？”  
  
Harry没有抬头，他提醒自己，千万不要被这种话题吓到。  
  
“你为什么不先说？”Harry回答。他的手轻轻从足跟滑到足尖，Severus颤抖了一下。  
  
“五到十个。我不喜欢随便和人上床。”  
  
“哦。”Harry低头看着自己腿上的脚。随便和人上床。他自己到底在期待什么？难道期待Severus也是个处子吗？“好吧。”  
  
“我也是。不喜欢随便和人……发生些什么。”Harry回答说。他将Severus的两只脚都并在自己两膝之间，一起按着足跟。  
  
Snape看着他皱起眉头。  
  
“你不是……”Severus的脚——他的脚啊！——突然在Harry的腿上受到重重一按。  
  
Harry还是不抬头，专注地在脚上做工作。他耸了耸肩，在心里提醒自己，你可是个格兰芬多。“我没有和男人真正做过。”他缓慢而清楚地吐出这几个字，完全没有任何不好意思。  
  
“你没有和男人真正做过。”Snape用和他同样的语速重复了一遍。他把脸埋在自己的手里，当他再次看向Harry的时候，用手撑着头。Harry停下了按摩的动作，也回望向Severus，“你之前就已经计划好了要在我们上床前告诉我这件事，是不是？”  
  
“如果你觉得是这样的话，是吧。”  
  
勇气，诚实而已。他不是故意要这么跟Severus说这件事的。但是如果直接问起来的话也没有打算欺骗。还有，他觉得没什么好尴尬的。他现在都已经快十九岁了，基本上他认识的青少年们都像发情的兔子一样。  
  
“为什么？”  
  
Snape用一种特定的语调说，他只是好奇，不是责难。  
  
“这很重要吗？”Harry反问。  
  
“这很重要吗？你说的是你本来没打算告诉我你是个处子还是你其实是个处子？”  
  
“没有和男人上过床而已，不一定非要说我是个处子。”Harry陈述道。他以前就是个迟钝的人，他自己也知道这点。但其实他根本不想来讨论这个，但今天这种特殊的场合逼得他不得不强调一下。  
  
“你当然是！”Severus开始丧失他的风度了。Harry振作了一下。这才是他认识的那个Snape，那个和他在沟通婚姻条款的时候冷静、精明、程式化，在婚礼进程中没有嘲讽的Snape他太陌生了。  
  
“我不是没有性经验——我和Gi——一个女人做过，”Harry尽量心平气和地反驳道，“我也不是什么都不懂。”他向Severus走近一步，“我也从来都不天真。”  
  
他盯着Severus的眼睛，想起好像以前他也这么敢这么做过一次，那回在公共休息室里，格兰芬多的几个人怂恿他去敲Snape教授的门，他一开门Harry就吻了他。他不那么有风度地撑起一只膝盖，半跪着迫向Severus，夹在他呈八字的两腿中间，他尽自己所能坚定地伸手捧住Severus的脸。  
  
他给了Severus足够的时间推开自己，或者主导这个即将发生的吻，但是Severus一动不动。他的眼睛似乎要透视Harry的灵魂，漆黑而深邃，当Harry将手移向Severus的脖颈时，他的眼睛仍然望着他。Harry将他的黑头发拨开，拉近他，只拉近了一寸，仅仅够他们的鼻子摩挲着彼此。  
  
Severus的鼻型非常长。  
  
Harry斜过一点脑袋，将嘴唇压了过去。  
  
他觉得这不是一个单纯的亲吻——一点也不单纯。没想到，他在第一次嘴唇的触碰之后，又紧紧吻了过去。他亲吻着Snape的下嘴唇，吸吮它，用舌尖舔舐他的唇缝，忽然间他没想到的是，Snape松动了紧闭的嘴唇——舌头触到牙齿、触到牙龈、还有舌头。  
  
一只更大、更坚定的修长灵巧的手，突然托住了他的后脑勺，插进他的头发中，滑向他的脖子，轻轻按压他的头皮。他们的耳鬓厮磨，Harry感觉到Snape的胡茬轻轻地摩擦着他的脸颊。Severus尝到唇间仍然温暖着的咖啡的味道，他熟练的亲吻着，但好像有点惊讶Harry要这么做，Severus不是直觉地回应，而是大脑某种理智的技巧。  
  
但对Harry来说，这没有令他不快，他将鼻子稍稍错开些许，Severus很快就从消极的被动者变为了主导者，他将Harry拉近自己，用腿紧紧地环绕着Harry的腰，用另一只胳膊环抱着他，手指在他的背上灵活的游走。  
  
Harry感觉到他的每一次触碰，清楚地感觉到他的手指、围绕夹紧他的膝盖、还有亲吻的嘴唇和摩挲的脸颊，感觉到自己的手指触碰到Severus脖颈上那道长长的伤疤，还感觉到自己的手指攥紧Severus的丝绸长袍。  
  
当他脱离Severus的怀抱，放开他攀着脖子和抓紧长袍的手指，掠过那半长的头发时，他想，他从来没有过这样一个吻。没有令人不快的失控，没有被酒精的迷乱搅浑。但这也不是一个热切的想要探索情人的心，或者触及心灵的一个吻。这个吻，这个吻就像把脚伸进沙子中去，碰到埋在下面的一条线——“我不跟一个陌生人上床。”  
  
这更像是一个引荐。  
  
Harry不太理解，Severus Snape刚才最开始吻他的时候有些不情愿，好像……好像吻他这个行为根本没有出现在他自己的计划中过。  
  
只做爱，不亲吻？  
  
“你喜欢亲吻？”Severus的呼吸就在他耳畔，他们的脑袋仍然离的很近。  
  
“对，我喜欢亲吻，你不喜欢？”Harry发现他自己有点难以接受。他与一个不喜欢亲吻的男人结了婚……或者说一个不喜欢亲吻他的男人。这个人没有顾虑地宣称说他们今晚要做爱，可是却表现出这只是一个生理行为，没有任何前奏——连亲吻都没有——没有任何前奏让性这个东西变得有情感、有意义。他的配偶——他的丈夫——准备带他上床只是为了完成这个行为，一个婚姻的要求。  
  
“不喜欢，实际上，不。我认为这是一项不必要的分散注意力的东西。在两个男人之间，有更多、更有趣的——活动，而不是在唇舌间浪费时间，我更愿意把我的阴茎放进你的嘴里，而不是我的舌头。”  
  
Harry，一个前半段短短的人生中都在将亲吻当成性爱的重要环节的人，发现他自己的下面出乎意料地起了反应，因为Severus刚刚的那小番言论。他伸头过去，再一次吻住了Severus的嘴唇，用舌尖去舔他的下唇，而Severus的大腿环紧了他。模糊之中，在他脑海的某个角落，有个念头一闪而过，他知道，Severus的那番言论冒犯了自己，但有另一个声音在秘语：“展示给他看看。”  
  
人们都知道，格兰芬多向来是行动胜于思想。  
  
说实话，他从来没有在亲吻某个人之前跪在他们的膝下给他们按摩脚掌，也没有被像Severus这样强壮的大腿环绕着过。亲吻Severus看起来似乎，尽管他不这么想，但是实际上确实是像Snape说的那样，这只是个小小分散注意力的行为，让大脑的血液涌向他的下身。  



	2. Chapter 2

人们都知道，格兰芬多向来是行动胜于思想。  
  
说实话，他从来没有在亲吻某个人之前跪在他们的膝下给他们按摩脚掌，也没有被像Severus这样强壮的大腿环绕着过。亲吻Severus看起来似乎，尽管他不这么想，但是实际上确实是像Snape说的那样，这只是个小小分散注意力的行为，让大脑的血液涌向他的下身。他下身的反应背叛了他。他感觉很疲惫，因为将要缔结婚约的人完全是一个陌生人。他不应该有反应的，不应该被抵在这样一副坚硬的身躯下被大腿环紧、触碰瘦削的面庞、手滑下修长的脖颈、插进头发中。  
  
他也不应该抚摸Severus的身体，从肩膀到脊背、长袍下的臀部，他靠得更近了。  
  
Severus轻哼了一声。  
  
Harry知道他压抑了声音，本想一声不发，但却情不自禁。但那一声轻哼，近似于呻吟，还是溢了出来。Severus将脑袋埋在Harry的脖颈处，Harry靠得更近，他的呼吸也变得越深。他笑了两声，Harry以为是幻觉。  
  
“我相信你刚才说过，如果我不亲吻你，你不会和我上床。”他的嘴唇贴在Harry脖颈上，呼吸若即若离。  
  
“既然现在满足了那个条件，我们可以去床上了吗？”  
  
“别那么自大。”Harry回答，尽管他正紧紧闭着眼睛，Severus的嘴唇移到他的耳朵后面轻啄，他在努力让自己不要颤抖。  
  
但Severus让他惊讶了，他很快站直，将Harry也扶起来。他抓着Harry的大臂，让他站稳。“那么，去床上？”  
  
“床上。”Harry说。他有反应——Severus也是——他们的生理反应慢慢占据了理智，说服Harry，他将要和一个男人做爱，尽管他们受婚姻允许，并且也亲吻过，那么就比熟人更近一步了。不管从婚约签订起他怎么想象过这一晚、这个时刻，不管他喜欢过谁、曾沉迷于混血王子，不管他现在对Narcissa的要求有有多么焦虑。最后，现在站在他面前的是Snape，Severus Snape。  
  
Severus走出几步，做了一个出门的手势，让Harry走在前面，他自己弯腰捡起了靴子。Harry边走向卧室边解开了长袍的扣子，Severus跟在他后面。  
  
Harry忽然停下，Severus差点撞上他。  
  
“怎么了，Harry？”他问。  
  
Harry叹气，指了一下房间，Severus推开他过去，他让了让位置。  
  
Severus也死亡般停滞。  
  
Edward正站在房间中央，低头鞠躬，并没有像之前一样垂得那么低。蜡烛——几十支白色的细长蜡烛插在华丽的烛台上——装扮了房间，床的高度低了一些，上面铺了白色的床单，装点了两支长茎玫瑰，一支白色，一支红色，床头的桌上放了一瓶冰镇好的香槟。  
  
“婚房已经准备好了，主人。”Edward低声说。  
  
Harry看着他，目瞪口呆地轻轻张着嘴，Severus点了点头。  
  
“谢谢你，Edward。感谢你的工作。这样就可以了。”  
  
家养小精灵再一次鞠躬，意味深长地看了Harry一眼，然后嘭地一声消失了。  
  
“这……真让人想不到。”Harry说。他跟着Severus进了房间。烛火的灯光倒映在他的眼镜片上。Severus嘴巴紧闭，他大步走向床边，看着那两支玫瑰。  
  
“看上去不错。”Harry轻声说。他走到Severus身边，僵硬地站在那里。  
  
Severus捡起那两朵玫瑰。“不错？”他重复道。“你知道它们的意义是什么吗？在新人床上放一支白玫瑰和一支红玫瑰？”  
  
“不——我不知道。”Harry猜是爱情，或者一起共度以后的难关。  
  
“血和精液。”Severus说，似乎是自言自语，他的声音很轻，几乎听不到。  
  
“婚床，”他看着Harry的眼睛，“有象征意义，当然，鉴于我们都是男性，完成婚礼的过程中不会出现处女膜。”他又低头看向玫瑰，“这样最好，我讨厌鲜血。”  
  
最后一句令人玩味，似乎也是Severus在自言自语。Harry扫了一眼桌上的香槟，他坐在床上，弯腰脱掉了靴子。  
  
“香槟不错。”他说。他没说实话。不过香槟也没有那么差，但这液体可以给人带来勇气。刚刚亲吻带来的生理反应，在另一间房间里的接触，已经完全消散了。  
  
Severus倒了两满支，将一支递给Harry。他将自己的举起来朝向Harry，Harry也举起来。他们没有碰杯，但喝下去的时候都看着彼此。  
  
Harry将空杯子递回给Severus，然后站起来，脱掉了袍子和裤子。他动作停滞了一下，然后从头顶脱掉了里衫，他的眼神掠过Severus，又坐回床上。  
  
Severus一直注视着Harry。Harry脱掉衣服坐下，表现出一种顺从，他将两支空杯子放在桌上，也开始解长袍的扣子。他把衣服仔细地放在角落的扶手椅上，然后走到Harry面前，蹲下。  
  
Harry把衣服扔在脚下床边，目光和Severus相遇，“我们要做这个吗？”  
  
“我们要做这个。”Severus回答。  
  
没有任何前奏，Severus用手指脱下Harry的裤子和衣服，将它们除去，丢在地上。他的一只手放在Harry的大腿上，张开手指，触碰了一下身体的曲线，他低下头，含下了Harry的阴茎。  
  
亲爱的Merlin！  
  
如果在走进卧室以前他只是半硬，那么现在他已经完全硬了，迅速涨到一种让Severus呛住的长度。Severus口腔的温度、压力、触感，还有他的舌头，和抵住他喉咙的感觉，每一下细小的闷哼和振动——他想要到达那口腔的底部，这张嘴不久之前亲吻过他，现在在服务他。他低头看向Severus，感觉到灭顶的快感。那张嘴——嘴唇——紧致地环绕着他的阴茎，他在湿滑的其中进进出出……  
  
五分钟之后他就射了出来，他的手抓着Severus的头发蜷缩起来，当Severus用舌头舔舐他的敏感部位时几乎全身震颤，然后他被扔起躺在床上，Severus上来压住他，他们翻滚了一圈，停在床中央。  
  
“太让人……惊讶了。”Harry喃喃道。Severus的重量压在他身上，这姿势十分舒服。这个男人身形长瘦匀称，他在上位一点也不令人尴尬，他的臀部坐在Harry张开成V字形的两腿中间。Harry刚刚高潮过，感到厌腻，他身上没什么肉，可以感觉到Severus的阴茎正抵着他的大腿。  
  
“很惊讶你自己喜欢这样？”Severus问道，他用两肘撑起上身，痛苦忍耐地在Harry腿上磨擦。  
  
“你希望我也这样对你吗？”Harry问，他无视了Severus现在的问题，开始觉得有点奇怪。他觉得他可能不会在Severus有快感的时候获得愉悦。他甚至不知道该怎么开始。  
  
Severus笑了笑，再一次俯下身来。  
  
“不——当然我很乐意下一次你再回报我。现在我有别的打算。”别的打算，他让Harry在上面，两膝大大分开，身体裸露在空气中。Severus的双手在他身上游走，揉捏他的脸颊，他的舌头……他的舌头……操！……Harry闻到润滑剂薄荷味的清香，与Severus修长灵巧的手指一起挤进他的身体，给他扩张前戏，里面升起还能忍受的刺痛感，进去出来，Severus用手掌又一次握住他的阴茎，将润滑剂涂在它的茎身上。Harry觉得时间过得很慢——Severus花了很长的时间来给他做前戏，让他升起欲望，Severus一直不太满意，直到Harry动身向他靠近，用阴茎摩擦他的手掌，Harry不再疲软，而是再一次硬了起来。  
  
Severus让他背对着自己，他的手仍然抚慰着Harry，挺身刺了进去。疼痛伴随着快感，当Severus进去的时候，Harry绞得很紧，Severus拔出来一些，又挺进去，几趟之后，他感觉紧让他快感十足，他低声含糊地说，甜蜜的Merlin你太紧了——他摇动进出着擦过Harry的敏感点，一次又一次。  
  
Harry发现自己又一次到达了高潮，射在了Severus手中。Severus仍然在他里面，一只胳膊环着他，将他推远又拉近，另一只手抚弄着他的阴茎，上下抚慰，他有时慢而深的冲刺，然后加快速度，当Severus到达高潮时，他低哼了一声，咬着Harry的脖颈，然后躺在Harry的身边。  
  
房间里很静，只能听到彼此的心跳声。  
  
Harry没有动。快感盖过了痛感，在痉挛的浪潮过去后，他感觉浑身酸痛，十分不舒服。几分钟过去，Severus仍然没动，Harry翻过身坐起来。蜡烛还在燃烧，屋子在柔和摇曳的烛光中保持着静谧。他低头看向Severus，Severus的眼睛闭着，但他没有睡着。Harry坐在床边，找到他的裤子站起来穿上，然后他走到衣柜旁边抽出了一条睡裤。他又回看向床，Severus仍然没有动。  
  
五分钟之后，他从浴室出来，Severus轻声地打着鼾。他走过去睡在Severus旁边，不久就陷入了睡眠。


End file.
